Blood Enemies
by Byakuya Angel
Summary: Jin and Paul both have a chance of getting bailed out and in enough time to participate in the tournament, but who will Sahna choose? Heihachi has his sights on her and an unexpected ally reveals what could change their relationship for the worst.
1. Soaring Demon

_Blood Enemies _by Jen Blame

I: Soaring Demon

Jen: Hey ya'll! If you weren't too fond of the other fic I was writing (Trigun, by the way), you might like this one, -gulp- I hope. Anyways, lets get down to the nitty gritty...

Disclaimer: I don't own **any** of the Tekken games, I just love playing them, and Jin!

(After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3's final match)

In the forest surrounding Ogre's castle, soldiers scattered in the forest, searching for Heihachi's escapee. "We can't let her escape!Heihachi scowled impatiently, _How did that bitch escape?! I **know **that she was strong, but I beefed up a lot of security! _

Sahna was cloaked and ran in her bare feet. When the wind blew silently, she jumped in the trees. "Must...get...away..." Here hearing was acute as a dog's so when she no longer heard any soldiers, she let go of her breath. Sahna jumped on another limb and swung at another. As she went through the treetops, gunfire exploded and a bullet hit a branch an inch from her head. _Shit!_

"Hands up, girl! We know you're there!" one soldier commanded in a loud tone. The girl froze in place. Another shot was fired and hit her leg. Ignoring the pain, she lept down and kicked them in the necks, sending them to their knees. Then she ran with all she could muster.

But that wasn't good enough. They caught up and surrounded her from all sides. "Don't be stupid, young lady. You're wounded so you can't escape. No matter how fast you are!"

On the radio, Heihachi hissed, "Be on your guard. And bring her in quick! She's the only one tested that survived!" The captain snickered back, "We got her leg. She's not going anywhere else!" Then he turned towards Sahna, "Make this easy on yourself and give up." Sahna's amber, chemically-changed eyes glowed with anger, "Tell him that I'd sooner face death than come back to the damned Zaibatzu!" After hearing her comment, they charged at her. But even on one leg, she "relieved" them of their firearms. When she tried to run again, one soldier caught her leg and pulled her down. Sahna landed on the hard ground as quickly as it was painful. "Like handaling a shamo, boys! This bird's going back to the cage!"

They laughed at their progress as they headed back with Sahna weak from the assault being dragged in the dirt. But she knew but in a few seconds that their fun would cease. Within an open area of sky visible, a shadowy, winged creature soared above them. It landed and knocked all of them to their knees and grabbed Sahna. Then it took off again.

Slightly frightened, Sahna opened her eyes to see who her savior was. She saw muscular arms around her and a ripped torso near her face. Black marks adorned the chest, but Sahna thought she could trust who it or **he **was. _This looks too much like a man._

"Mr. Mishima, w-we lost her!" they studdered as they stumbled back. The old man didn't look surprised, more furious than anything else. "Did she really beat you up that badly and escape on one leg?" Captain Arikano held out a black feather and answered, "No, sir. It was **him**." Although Heihachi wasn't too wise, he knew the only one with black feathers. _Damn you, Kazuya! That son of yours had to take after you, didn't he?_ He grabbed Arikano by the chin, conducted energy from his bare hands and blew up the captain's head.

The blood didn't bother him as much as the other men around him. All he wondered about was if one of them would die tonight...if Jin didn't change back.

They landed ten miles from the castle in a small area with a few mountains. Devil Jin laid her against a boulder and flew to the top of the hill. Sahna slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. _He's still there..._ She now saw the siluette of him. Feathery wings were on his shoulders, but she could barely see his hands, which looked more like talons. Then she looked to her sides. In front of her were black feathers and blood. Then she frantically looked down to see if she still bled from her leg. But it clotted. Looking at the puddles more closely, she noticed that the feathers were covered in blood too. _His blood...who is he?_

Sahna shot up in her bed, sweating bullets on her face. Her blue-black hair was always drenched every night she had that dream of being back there. Although it had been three years ago, and the demon's identity still was a mystery to her. Chills rose speedily up her spine as she saw the demon's eyes on her conscious. Shrugging it off, she whispered, "I will avenge my family. Heihachi Mishima, it will be you and **your **family paying this time."

The next day, she went to the gym where she hung around and trained (her assumed purpose was self defense). Since living in New York, she had learned how to speak english, and met some of the best fighters in the martial arts class in the city. Paul and Marshall exchanged blows while Forrest stretched on the benches. There were five other men in the gym, who trained as well. But compared to the other four were amatures.

F. Law looked up and saw the girl enter. "Good to see you again, Sahna. Sleep well?" "Good rest, bad sleeping. But what about you? You had just finally recovered from your accident on Paul's bike months ago."

The other five trainers felt uncomfortable around her. Mainly because she was a female, and they believed she wanted to take advantage of them in a fight. But thanks to Paul, they had to hide it. Obviously because his threats were also promises.

"Ey! How's it been?" Paul said as he chugged down water at the bench, "Need me to KO someone today?" Sahna giggled but shook her head. The blond snickered as he looked inside his bottle, with no water. "Marshall, can I have some of yours?"

He sighed and handed it over, "First payments from your bike, now water. What's next, a free beating?" Forrest rolled his head to the sides and replied, "Wanna spar with me, Sahna?" The five looked up at his comment. Sahna smiled, "Just don't hold back." She stripped down to her black leotard and let her hair cascade down to her back.

Sahna made her first move by running towards him. As Law went to jump and flip for a Frog Man, Sahna went on her belly, slid under his feet, and kicked him in the gut from the side. Paul flinched as if he felt that blow. Then Forrest grabbed her left arm and almost snapped it out of place. but his opponent wrapped her right leg around his and knocked him to the ground. "Not bad!" he croaked as he jumped up and started punching. Sahna replied, "Same here!" But she decided to do her finishing move. She kicked him and stood on her hands. Then, got his neck in the crook of her right knee when she was in midair and flipped over, making Forrest land headfirst.

The other seven gaped in shock. _Damn, she's good! Where'd she learn a move like that? _Paul thought. Sahna helped Forrest to his feet, who was rubbing his head. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away." Paul waited for the silent five to criticize her, but they just left immediately. "That move was one unique move, girl. Where'd you learn it?" he chuckled. "I was working on it for a while, but I wanted to try it out." Marshall rubbed his chin, "You'rer an excellent. Maybe tournament material." Sahna beamed, _Tournament..._

Jen: It's me again. Hoped you liked it. Please oh, please review!


	2. The Beginning

II: The Beginning

Jen: Hello, hello, hello. If I kept you on any edge, good. I need it. Anyway, I'll thank all that reviewed, and give you a hint about this chapter: I will introduce some more major characters now and slightly later.

Disclaimer: I don't own **any** of the Tekken games; I just love playing them, and Jin!

She had helped Marshall start a whole new and better restaurant, the _Shamo Taijutzu_, to pay off his last debts to Paul (who shouldn't have made him pay to begin with). Marshall and Forrest cooked, Sahna served tables and Paul washed the dishes.

At about 8:00 that night, a lone girl Sahna's age left without paying. She began to just walk out as if she were being controlled. Sahna followed her out the door and down the sidewalk dispite her friends' calls. "Hey, you forgot to-" 

Turning around, the stranger said sadly, "Sahna Mirakoshi." The girl also had amber eyes, but her hair was more brown in color and was shorter. "Are you Japanese too?" She nodded, "I am Rikka of Kyoto, Japan." She looked sickly, her body was frail, with her head having the imprint of her skull and Sahna felt the aura emanating from her. And there was pain in her eyes that only _Sahna_ could feel. She knew _why_. Rikka replied, "I was sent to kill you, but there's not enough strength in me."

"Why are you here?"

"He's looking for you and won't stop."

"Heihachi?"

"Yes."

Then, despite her sickliness, Rikka smiled, "Go to the King of Iron Fist Tounament 6. It'll be the only way to avenge us." Having said that, she stepped off the curb and-

"No, don't!"

-was hit by an oncoming car. Traumatized, Sahna's blood began to run hot in her veins. "Sahna! Sahna, why are you over here?" Marshall asked hysterically. But she couldn't hear them; her fingernails flashed a venomous green before she fell unconscious. Paul saw the damaged vehicle and the corpse of Rikka. The girl's head was bashed open and the blood dried fast on contact with her skin. "What the hell?" As sirens of the police vehicles swarmed in. they waited to see if they'd question them about it.

The first officer of many looked through the girl's clothes for any ID. "That stupid kid. Another one got hit." Then he turned to the other four, "Did any of you witness the incident?" After being smacked in the face several times by Forrest, Sahna jumped to her feet. But as she tried to answer, a young man across the street glanced at her, silencing her heart. He wore a blue, purple and gold hooded outfit and guantlets were on his wrists. His face was hidden under the hood, but she could tell that he wanted her to quit before she got too far ahead. "I-I just saw her get hit by that car. She had just left the restaurant we worked at without paying for the meal she had."

He nodded as he jotted down notes, "Thank-you, miss. In the TV report, I'll make sure you will remain anonymous. Have a safer evening." Then, he and the other officers left to investigate the crime scene and get help for the wounded driver. As the four walked away, Forrest also thought of the man that glanced at Sahna. _Was that...? No, not him._

Jin Kazama walked away down the sidewalk, avoiding the police. He knew that he knew too much, and couldn't lie to them. The Zaibatzu would be to blame for the girl's suicide, and it wouldn't be too long after the autopsy revealed it. _But what did Rikka mean, when she said Heihachi wouldn't stop his search? For who? Me or that girl with the Laws and Paul Phoenix? I guess with T:6 coming up, I can find out then. Hopefully. _

Flashback

After he became a member of the Mishima Zaibatzu, Jin now became more determined to find more about his origin. One night, when no one noticed, he snuck into the Zaibatzu lab. Anxious for answers, he found something more than he'd expected. He went through the desk, and found a drawer that was pedlocked shut. Grimacing, Jin realized he'd have to break it open. With his less than inhuman strength, he successfully snatched it open without little damage. Inside was a lone folder with Project OB on the tab.

Within it were several documents about experimentations on live subjects. First, white rats were tested, which later resulted in extreme overgrowth. Later were chimpanzees, that increased in strength, but lost total control, and killed one another bloodily. However, plans for human subjects were already done, and only one survivor. Five boys, five girls. All were given the "serum" once a month for four years. All of them had increased speed, sensitivity in their senses, increased strength and one remaining unknown factor. But after the final test, only one had survived.

This shocked him, "Only one?" Then he looked around, and saw his sorry excuse for a grandfather and a scientist who looked older than Heihachi. Placing the folder back in its place and getting in an empty closet, Jin kept his ears wide open.

"There's a high risk of this girl's death, Mr. Mishima. Are you sure?" Doctor Boskonovitch asked in a worried tone. Even seven years ago, he had disapproved of doing it to the other's tested. Heihachi, who was just as confident as he was cold-blooded answered, "Yes. That one that survived from the last test will ruin me and the Zaibatzu if word of this gets out. Also, Jin Kazama must not live. He is the last one in line, and I'd rather have that maggot, Lee to take control. Jin could easily kill Ogre again. But this time, much easier than before!"

The doctor nodded as they walked out of the lab with an injecting needle and clipboard. When the coast was clear, Jin took a vile from the refrigerator with the same serum as mentioned in the Project OB documents, and then he vanished from the lab.

End of Flashback

_I have to find out who that girl is, and why she is with those three,_ he thought, _was **she** the sole survivor of Project OB?_

Over in Japan, (obviously 2:00 pm) Kazuya Mishima was in the living room of his new home slowly sipping red wine. He had to be proud of his son's membership of the Zaibatzu, but he wasn't. Knowing that he couldn't be in the Zaibatzu because of G Corporation, Jin was still the heir to it, but... "He's still green," Kazuya muttered, "Jin can't control his devil. But after the tournament, he's been showing no signs of the devil gene. Why?"

He then remembered one person from T:5 who had an all too familiar aura. An aura that repelled him. "Asuka Kazama. That name is too familiar." A twenty-three year old memory traced his mind. The Tekken fighters, and he as Devil taking Jun away in his arms. Then after that, a night none of them forgot, as much as certain. "So long ago, yet I remember like it was yesterday. Your bloodline has a secret too, Jun. You protected our son from something he couldn't escape and can't." As his red left eye glowed, Kazuya stood up, "And I will find you soon. Very soon."

After that, he put on his blazer and went towards the door. "But I have run several errands first."

(The next night)

At her school, Xiaoyu studied in her dorm late. Her roommate, Miharu Hirano, was trying to get some sleep. It was hard, especially without Panda and Jin. But when she last saw Jin, he was upset about something more than just about Heihachi's supposed death.

She flopped down on her bed and sighed, "I miss him. He'd better not be in any trouble." She wanted to change time, but was two wins short of getting the prize money. A new competitor beat her, and went on with it.

Suddenly there were shots that rang out in the courtyard. Miharu shot up from her bed and whined, "What's going on, Xiao? Who's shooting?!" The Chinan peered from the window. Outside was a policeman fighting several men in black suits and shades. But before she realized who they were, two of them barged in through the door, snapped her neck and carried her off. Miharu didn't know what to do, but ran outside to the police.

She pleaded, "Please, sir! My roommate was kidnapped!" The policeman in no uniform turned around and said with assuring eyes, "We'll find Ling Xiaoyu. Don't worry." _The Zaibatzu has trouble again. They favor her because of her loyaty to Heihachi. But she is also fond of his grandson, who has gone into disappearance since the last tournament or initiation into the Zaibatzu. She must know where he is then. _ Another officer handed Lei papers with charts, "Officer Wulong, we have had a suicide attempt of a girl from Japan with ties to the Zaibatzu. Autopsy shows she had some sort of disease that drove her mad for months. Most likely blood poisoning. She had a transfusion of some kind, and she had confronted another girl before her suicide."

"Does the report give her name?" Lei asked. The other officer shook his head, "No, but we will find her if we find Jin Kazama."

(In New York, 5 hours later.)

Back at the _Shamo Taijutzu_, the news broadcasted the report, in which Sahna was able to see as she waited tables. "Last night, in New York, a girl by the name of Rikka Aoyu killed herself. Although this may seem like a normal suicide, it acutally has gotten other national authorities to claim it as a murder." _How?!?!_ she asked herself. "Apparently, the autopsy revealed that she had severe blood poisoning by injection, which drove her mad. The source is not definite, but there are some clues to the infamouse Japanese company: the Mishima Zaibatzu. Aoyu was a native to Japan, and may have had some ties to them. We will give you more information when it is given in the investigation."

As the program went to commercials, the girl's eyes widened in disbelief, _How did they get exposed to quickly? Let alone have someone sqeal on the Zaibatzu? Maybe one of them leaked information to the press. Knowing Heihachi, they would be discovered and killed. But then again..._ As she served one table a plate of oden, the lone young man opposite of her looked towards her view. "Thank you," he said quietly as he began to eat his dinner. Then Sahna nodded and walked off. In the kitchen, Forrest was stirring noodles in a wok and put what was done in the refrigerator. She gave him a weird look, _He eats soba_?

Jin watched Sahna and Mrs. Law bussing tables. Waiting for the younger lady to come get the bill. _She's trying so hard to forget about last night. I can see it in her eyes..._ He then stood up, put down an envelope and walked out the door with only Sahna to notice. "Sir, you forgot to -" The girl looked down at the envelope and opened it inside it was 10,000 yen! _How could he have come up with 10,000 yen so easily? _And a slip of paper was found in it as well, which was in Japanese writing. Shoving the note in her pocket, she went to another table to take orders.

When they closed down the restaurant for the night, Sahna showed them what she had been given. "Guys, this man gave me this note along with all this yen." Forrest's eyes widened, "Yen? Why?" She handed him the money, which was in separate bills, "Ten thousand. He spoke to me with a Japanese accent. That was enough for me." Paul grabbed the bills from Forrest, "How much is this in American cash?"

"$100," the girl answered. "Could you identify him?" Marshall asked. Before Paul could make another remark, Sahna replied, "He looked like he was no older than me, although he was wearing a hooded jacket that hid most of his head. But when he looked up to thank me for getting his order right, I could tell he was oriental. But Japanese in detail." _Hooded jacket?! _Forrest thought.

The blond asked, "What about the note? What does it say?" Sahna took it out of her pocket and unfolded it. It read:

_I do not know who you are, but there are things I have found out about you. Meet me at the back alley of the local gym at eight tomorrow night. Please come alone. Forrest, Marshal, and Paul should not worry about you. But the King of Iron Fist T:6 is only the beginning._

"Are you sure, Sahna?" Forrest asked, "Have you any clue what he wants?" _Dang it! _he thought, _It's Jin Kazama alright. First he visited me in the hospital, now he's picking on Sahna?! _The girl hid her doubts as she smiled, "Don't worry, Forrest-kun. I'm able to handle a lot of things."

But as she walked away he swallowed, _Even a demon?_

Jen: And that's it 4 now! Okay, I will have to bring you all up to date on the Japenese I had used. Yen is duh, currency in Japan. Jin managed to get it through a secret account that someone set up for him. Taijutzu is translated "fighting arts", or martial arts. And a shamo is a Japanese game chicken. It was used last chapter, so I decided to let you know about it. Thanx to all that reviewed and I hope u enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Rivalries

III: Rivalries

Jen: Chapter three, wow! I can't believe that I'm this far! Okay then, I suppose you want to get to the story. But first, I'd like to thank those that reviewed, and those that didn't. That's right, I'm thanking you too.

Disclaimer: I don't own **any** of the Tekken games, I just love playing them, and Jin! Or Escaflowne no Yakusoku wa Iranai.

"Is that report true, agent WOLF?" Wolf was another agent in the same group as Raven was. But instead of ninjutzu, he was a master at Tae Kwon Do. He wore a leather mask over his head that only revealed a golden braid and dark brown eyes. "Heihachi Mishima has been caught doing experimentations on live human beings. Seven years ago, the files say there was a man that provided Heihachi with a serum, which was later mentioned as a rare type of blood. I'll bring them when I return to HQ." "Roger that, over and out." Wolf tucked the folder under his arm as he went through the ground ventilation shaft.

Ever since the two ninjas from the Manji Clan that still lived told them about the Mishima Zaibatzu and the experiments on humans had relations to the destruction of several villages in random spots of Japan. Raven took that as a cold case, but Wolf and the other agents insisted on investigating on it. With the evidence, it was only a matter of time before Heihachi and the members of the Zaibatzu were behind bars. As Wolf slowly inched through the shaft, he overheard Heihachi swearing on his cell phone. _Finally getting the exposure you need, ass-wipe_, Wolf said to himself. The old man cursed, "No, dammit! I did nothing to that girl or the other supposed ten you say were victims in my own hands! None of them! So leave me the hell alone and stop calling and paging me!" Then an e-mail popped up on his computor. Angrily, he typed, **And don't f#$ing e-mail or IM me! . !**

When he finally got away from the area, Wolf turned on his stealth cloak and ran into the woods to be picked up. There, he knew he wasn't alone. Suddenly, Raven leapt down from a tree. "Good job, kid. I assume Heihachi enjoyed the raid?" Wolf's grin was visible behind his mask, "He'll find out soon enough, and since this _is _classified information to the Zaibatzu, he'll probably have a heart attack before the authorities get him in hand-cuffs. Also..." He held out the folder and a pedlock, "Someone else found out the truth before we did. We have to check for finger prints."

Raven nodded, "Did you find out about Ling Xiaoyu's kidnapping?" "The girl who is protecting, well, is trying to protect them? Who kidnapped her?" The ninja replied, "I'll tell you when we get back."

In South Korea, Hwoarang managed to get in street fights without interference of Baek. Yet, to his master being alive was a relief. Every day though it got dull, since Kazama disappeared...again. "Where the hell does he go, and what for? I didn't even get a chance to face him last time. He was supposed to show up, dammit!" The red-head revved up his bike and headed down the highway, _Nothin' ever seems to go in my favor._

When he reached town, he got off his bike to get his land-legs back just in case of an unexpected brawl. On one of the TV's in a department store, one advertised a new King of Iron Fist Tournament. "Held by Heihachi Mishima and sponsered by his company, the Mishima Zaibatzu, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 will be held in two weeks. Be there or miss the chance of a lifetime to be recognized by the best of fighters around the world." _Another tournament on such short notice? _he thought, _Well, Kazama might show up this time. Besides, I'd just have some fun and get some cash while I'm at it. _Getting back on his bike, he said, "Yeah right!"

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes. Around her was a small, yet somewhat cozy room. Another girl, about two or three years older than her walked inside. She had dark brown-black hair tied up in a bun and wore a ninja outfit with shruikens on her belt. "Are you alright?" she asked. Xiaoyu got up, "What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" She handed her a canteen,"You need your strength. I'm Taorei, but just call me Tao." The younger girl slowly drank what was in the canteen, which happened to be water. Then she handed it back. "But why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't. Yoshimitzu-sama and I managed to get you before Heihachi did. He needs to find out something from you, about the whereabouts of his grandson." _Jin? Doesn't Heihachi know that I haven't seen him since the last tournament?_ When Yoshimitzu also came in, Tao replied, "Master, have you found Jin?" The older ninja shook his head. Then he turned towards Xiao, "Did you have a nice rest?" She nodded, "Why are you looking for Jin? Is he in danger?" Tao replied, "One question at a time, please. Yes, Jin is in danger. Heihachi is wanting to kill him again and ther are lawsuits trying to send him to prison. I have also found links to the reason why."

She said, "What's the reason?" Yoshimitzu again looked Tao, "She hasn't heard about Rikka?" Tao said to Xiaoyu, "Rikka Aoyu killed herself in New York City. The only witness to the incident was another Japanese girl, Yoshimitzu-sama and I suspect had more knowledge of knowing she forgot to pay for a small dinner. When they coroners came back with the autopsy, they couldn't believe their eyes. Nor could I."

Taking out some grotesque photos, she explained, "Her blood was the problem. It was tainted with another substance that had been transfused or injected into her system, most likely another blood. The Zaibatzu was the only ones with the audacity to be so cruel to any human being if it means absolute power. Especially with knowing what happened to Jin three years ago." Xiaoyu cried, "What happened?!"

"He sent the Tekken Force to shoot him down, and later he personally gave Jin a hole in the head. But being the high level demon that he is, Jin survived," Tao answered solemnly, "But then... he didn't know it."

Xiao stared at them, "Jin a demon? B-but he's too-" "Kind?" the kunoichi replied almost heartlessly, "Those like him are split into two identities, but share one body. When they reach to be eighteen or nineteen, the dark half emerges. Unfortunately for Jin Kazama, he is the only still unable to control it for three years." Then, Tao took of a glove off her left hand. In the middle of her palm was a circular scar, as if carved by a knife. Within it were two kanjis: Tiger and yami (darkness). "I've had this mark for a long time. If I touch a regular human being, the seal would basically a knife to flesh, and take the person's life force. However, it can also warn me if there is a demon or one with devil's blood."

"Devil?"

"The highest level of demon imaginable," Yoshimitzu answered, "they are only found amongst families. To be exact, the Mishimas."

Ling Xiaoyu then realized that what they said was true, but didn't want to hear any more of it. "Please, can't I go back?" The two ninjas looked at each other. Then, Taorei replied with a smile, "Of course, but on one very important condition: Do not tell anyone what you were just told, or who you were with. Especially at school. Even Panda must not know." As the young girl nodded, Tao walked out of the room, putting her glove back on as she did. Yoshimitzu bowed, "Xiaoyu-san, you first need to rest."

Tao slowly walked down the hallway. Memories of why she became a Manji Clan member flooded her mind. _The children were crying to their mothers as they watched their fathers tried to defend them. Everyone there was slaughtered, and all of the houses, dojos, and even the temple. The Tekken Force had shown no mercy, but was not as accurate. The girl ran as fast as she could to the forest to escape and never stopped…_

"It is still hard to cope, isn't it?" her master asked. With her mind so vulnerable, she answered, "It seems like it was yesterday, Yoshimitzu-sama. And I don't know what to do…" The somewhat ancient ninja understood her pain. "Even the best of jônin have weaknesses, and several are the reasons of them being what they are, Tao. But to the point: I have a mission for you." Tao stared at him, "What is it?"

His smile was invisible, but not unknown. "Even though the next tournament won't be far off, I need you to find Steve Fox in Tokyo. He has a title match tonight. I had heard that some members of a syndicate want him to lose, and might kill him if necessary." The girl eyed him, "He's been wanted by them for a while, huh?" Yoshimitzu nodded, "But it is a personal favor, too. Because his opponent is a kickboxer."

"Who is his opponent?" she asked.

"Bryan."

XxX

"Apparently, Heihachi wanted someone to kidnap her, but those two Manji Clan members took it from there. The leader, Yoshimitzu managed to give us those facts as well. Unfortunately, we'll be working with them until the crisis is over," Jag, a hacker and friend of Raven and Wolf's replied. "What is so bad about that?" the blond asked. Jag's gray eyes glinted, "You know Raven. He hates working with too many people on missions." "Have you found out much about the complete witness of Rikka Aoyu's suicide?" Jag ran his fingers through his dark hair, "Yeah, I got a video." He handed Wolf a disk, "I got this from the policeman who talked to the girl that witnessed the whole thing, and her pals. Watch it tonight and let me know what you find out from the files you have. I've got a hunch that you'll find a match.

Wolf took the tape and walked off. Raven watched him leave and said to Jag, "I have a clue about who got to the files first, Jag. And look at this." The ninja handed him the padlock and put it under a magnifying glass. There were scratches on the hook.

"Someone forced it open and didn't have much trouble with it."

"So?"

Raven replied, "I faced three in the Mishima line, Heihachi, his son, Kazuya, and someone else who was most likely the last in line so far. But he didn't look human. In fact, he beat me last tournament. But I didn't get his name." Jag sighed, shaking his head, "Well, who do you think it was?"

"So far as I know, it's Kazuya's son. And some say that he keeps disappearing and loathes the Mishima name."

"But you said he was like them!"

"They say that apples don't fall far from the trees," Raven noted,"But there is at least one oddball or rebel. I think we found one." Jag scratched his chin an grinned, "Sure thing. And while you're at it, find the kid's name and tell us as soon as you can. He might have a bigger role in this when we think."

The ninja nodded as he took his radio and walked out, "I'll be in NYC if you need me."

OoO

"Come on, Asuka-chan! You promised you'd help me study!" Pan Suzuki tried to catch up with her friend as the two headed to the Kazama home. Asuka turned back and replied, "Well, we have to do that later. Father has class this afternoon, and Mother is getting groceries. I could help at your place, but I was told that our family has a guest."

Pan stared at her, wide-eyed, "Looks like you have a lot to do! I guess I could wait until tomorrow before school." Then _Yokusaku wa Iranai _came from Asuka's cell phone. "Hello, this is Asuka."

"_Asuka, it's me."_

"Hello, Father. Is class done early?"

"_No, our guest is helping me today. I want you to meet her."_

_Her?_ "Okay, bye."

Then she hung up, "Sorry, Pan-chan, I have to go." Pan nodded, "Tomorrow then." Both girls then headed for their homes.

Asuka took off her shoes and went inside the dojo. Inside was her father, the students and a woman about his age. Unlike Asuka, she had longer hair, which was black, and her eyes were also black. Her fair complexion contradicted it but did not make her smile any duller. "Asuka, I would like you to meet my sister, your aunt, Jun Kazama."

--

Jen: Haha! Big cliffie! (calms down). Sorry about the incident in 1+2, it is supposed to be seven year difference, not eight. So I guess I have to go. Please review, and yes, flames are welcome.


	4. A Companion in Battle

IV: A Companion in Battle

Disclaimer: I keep dreamin, but it only sucks because of reality. So no, I don't own Tekken.

Jen: Hey there! I would like to thank all of those that read and reviewed this story so far.

One thing is changed in this chapter:

Dialogue in bold, means it is spoken in **Japanese**.

Dialogue in regular font is in English.

Now, on to the story...

"Take the night off, Sahna. If you need to go out, go," Marshall said to her that afternoon. The sun began to set on New York and the sky was in beautiful oranges, purples and pinks. Sahna sighed as she gazed at the sight in uncertainty. Before she went out, she went into the kitchen and saw Forrest at the table eating soba from a white china bowl. "I didn't know that you liked soba so much Forrest." He looked up with a noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth. Sahna giggled as he slurped it up. Then he had a more serious expression, "I don't like the idea of you doing this. How can you be sure that this guy is trustworthy?"

The girl said to him, "I already knew that you were worried about me. Last night, your heart was pounding with anger and fear. It was hard and almost intimidating." His dark eyes widened, "H-how..." Sahna lied, "I was raised that way. Besides that, I told you, I can take care of myself."

"Sahna!"

She walked out of the house, ignoring Forrest. Down the street, she sensed an immortal aura. "It must be him. There was something peculiar about him when he glanced at me that night. Something that could be similar to _mine_." At the gym, she saw the five in a five-way sparring match. Ignoring them, Sahna headed to the back.

Inside the gym, one of them noticed her passing by. He had brown hair and green eyes that seemed to kill with a glance. Everyone called him Jack-knife because of his sharp single kicks "Hey boys. Looks like we have a chance to show that Sahna about _real_ fighting!"

"Where is he?" she asked herself, "Whoever that guy was, he'd better show up!" Noticing that the laces of her ankle boots were loose, she bent down and began to retie them. "Need a hand?" Glancing up, she noticed Jack-knife was leaning over her head and grinning sadistically. Sahna jumped to her feet as the five began to surround her.

Boxing Arena in Tokyo, Japan

In his locker room, Steve was having his hands bandaged up for his big title match. As he breathed steadily to shake off his nervousness, his manager entered with a clipboard. "Steve, you've got ten minutes until the big time." The young Brit nodded, "I know that. But I'm warming up...well, my mind that is." Then Steve put on his boxing gloves and jacket. His manager slapped him on the back, "Go on out there, Steve. You'll do fine." Steve nodded and walked down to the ramp.

Tao entered the area around the arena. With two knives, four shruikens and the knowledge of two kekkkei genkai, (a/n: thank you _Naruto_!) she was prepared for the thugs. She knew two because one was from her family that the tiger demon taught her, and the weaker was one that Yoshimitzu taught her. Also, a white ninja mask that resembled a tiger's donned her face for protection of her face and identity. "I'd better not have to face both those men _and _Bryan, but it's a mission."

When Bryan went towards the arena, his sensors locked on to the junoichi instead of Steve. "You're all alone, little girl." Then he went to find her backstage. She used an invisibility jutzu, but Bryan looked dead at her with his deadly blue eyes. _I'm screwed!_ she thought. As Bryan started punching her, Tao had already moved. So he only succeded in putting a large hole in the wall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! I'll take you and blondie both on!" This time, he pulled her left arm and punched her in the torso like a machine gun with a training dummy.

Looking up, Tao shot her right foot upwards at the onlooking cyborg and knocked him away from her. Staring at the blood he coughed in his hand, he laughed psychotically, "Is that it, little girl? Give me a real challenge!" She grinned as she channeled her chakra, and used a clone jutzu. Bryan snarled as Tao became three, then six, then twelve around him. "Another thing," she snickered, "I'm using real clones, not illusions. So you might as well knock yourself out already!" He took her challenge, and started punching them out one by one. But Tao knew that he'd find her soon, so she used her Manji kekkei genkai: the ability to use her chakra for more than one jutzu at the same time. At the last minute, Tao produced another clone and used her invisibility jutzu and ran away from Bryan to find Steve...

Just as Yoshimitzu had told her, a syndicate sent four men to kill Steve. He had just gotten to ramp when they went behind him with their guns loaded. But Tao was behind them, and threw her shruikens and nailed them in the shins. Though they turned around to face her, Tao outsmarted them again and knocked them out with her Breath jutzu. Steve saw the four thugs unconscious in a pile and Tao putting her mask back on. "Who are you?" he asked. She looked into his blue eyes that were confused and grateful at the same time. But Tao saw Bryan coming behind him in fury, (hence his last name) ready to most likely kill them both. "Look out, Steve!"

"Huh?"

As the cyborg was about to clothesline him in the back of the neck, the security guards and the police from outside seized him by the arms. A guard tazed him and muttered, "We had a funny feeling you were that kickboxer that killed all those Manji Party members. Guess you'll never do that in prison." When they carried Bryan off in handcuffs, Steve said to Tao, "Thank you, it meant a lot."

She replied, "It was my mission." And before the young blond man could further ask her anything, Tao had already vanished.

Behind the Gym in NYC.

"What are you doing here?" Sahna asked. "Did you know how dangerous it is for girls to be alone at night..." Jack just said as he looked at her up and down, "Especially when they can be taken advantage of in more ways than just fights?" His hands trailed over her milky white arms that was unknown to him having bruises and cuts over the years. Jerking away, she snapped, "And what would you know about what training I went through? I could have possibly been taught to kill people, especially _men_."

Jack-knife nodded for the guy behind her, Garrett, to attack her. He hit her with his forearm to the back of her neck. Another, Dylan, heeled her in the crook of the knee. And Jack kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down. "Don't bother getting up," he snickered. When Jack looked down at her to see if she'd get up, Sahna reached up with her hand and grabbed his throat. After she stood up, Sahna choke-slammed him to the ground. "If you have the guts, fight me."

Then she looked up to the other four with her eyes amber and hungry for a fight; just like three years ago against the Tekken Force. "**Come on!**" Alex punched near her face, but it was caught and pushed back. The others got closer around her, so Sahna did a Mishima-ryu move: the triple left spinning roundhouse. Jack finally got up from being chokeslammed, and kicked her in the back of her neck with his heel. Then he held her arms back like a bird's wings, so she'd be vulnerable to attack.

Garrett ran towards her, but Sahna shot her right leg up and sent him flying. When Sahna wasn't looking, Alex punched her in the gut about five times before Jack-knife kicked her in the back and sent her to the ground. She seethed with anger as Jack stepped on her shoulder and pressured it under the ball of his foot. "See how much trouble intense fighting will get ya? Just give up already and we'll let you leave without having to scar that pretty face of yours."

Another person arrived from the alley. It was Jin with his hood concealing most of his facial features. He replied, "Is this how you always treat women?" Sahna recognized his voice, it was deep and had a fractured english accent. Alex turned around and walked up to him with a smug face. "This is none of your business, pretty boy. So leave and go back where you came from. "**Don't get in my way**," Jin snarled as he noticed Sahna on the ground. "**These punks are amatueres, but they'll use cheap shots!**" Sahna warned him. Jack stared at his pals, "What'd she say?"

Suddenly, he was pushed off the girl with a strong hand. "Get'em!" Jack snarled. That was Alex's cue to attack. But what they didn't know was that Jin had mastered three martial arts in his lifetime. He right kicked Alex three times in the chest. Jack-knife grinned as Garrett was sent to another side of the alley when Jin had thrown him by grabbing his left arm and leg. "Hey, pal. Why don't we go one on one?" Jack snickered. But Jin just drew back his arm and punched him in the stomach with an _Avenger_, and took it as a no. "Like I said, don't get in my way," he scoffed as he held out his hand to help Sahna stand. She then kicked an oncomer, and Jin landed his metal bearing glove in another's jaw. "Thanks for the warning," he added as Jack and the others ran off from being dealt a beating that they'd never forget.

"I should be thanking you for helping me like you did," Sahna replied as she bowed. But her legs were weak from where her knee was kicked, so she went down on them. Jin sat down with her, "I'm very sorry. I didn't think that you'd be attacked like you were." She nodded, "It's okay now. My name is Sahna, what's yours?" The young man answered, "Jin." Then he looked at her eyes; they were normal again. "So Jin-kun, it was you that gave me that note. Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Jin sighed before he answered, "I want you to help me. And based on what you know and witnessed, I was hoping you would." She stared at him, perplexed, "May I ask with what?" He took off his hood so she'd know he was serious. Sahna was shocked that he really was no older than he was, and was very handsome. His hair was blue black, like hers, and his eyes were brownish black, his eyebrows styled to taper inward, and his complexion was not as pale as hers. "As I watched you the other night, I realized we had something in common: Heihachi wants us both dead and he's paying through the nose to get what he wants in the process. And from the personal experience against him, I can't face him alone; neither of us."

The flood gates of Sahna's mind collapsed as memories of Rikka and the night she died began to overflow. What haunted her the most was how weak and frail she was from her disease, and yet how she smiled at Sahna with hope that she'd avenge her and the other nine. She shivered just thinking about it, and Jin noticed it. "I know what happened to Rikka," his voice trailed off, "The experiments, the serum... I found out that you were the sole survivor of the hell you all went through."

She shot up at his knowledge, and her voice shook with confusion, "H-how did you know?! Are you one of the members of the Zaibatzu?" The young man stood up as he shook his head. "Not really, Sahna-san." He lightly touched her shoulder as the fear in her eyes slowly began to subside. "I trust you Sahna. Please understand that I mean you no harm."

Then Jin sighed, "Heihachi Mishima is my grandfather."

_Grandfather? _she thought.

Closing his dark eyes he explained, "The true reason I searched for you was because I have been searching for a friend that would understand me. Your friends don't know just yet, do they?" Sahna felt as though she was a ten year old child hearing stern advice from her father; but he was right. "I came to America and finally became an American citizen, so I could forget all of it," she said as her lips quivered after each word, "As a child I lost my home and family. But strangely, no one knew about it."

"How did Heihachi come into the picture?" Jin asked. "He claimed that he 'saved my life' from the perpatraitors. And then in the next four years, I, along with nine others my age, were subjects in the experiment." She met his eyes, "Thanks again for helping me for tonight, Jin. And yes, I will help you defeat the Zaibatzu and stop your grandfather." Jin smiled as he turned to walk away.

As he did so, Sahna thought about it for a moment. _Where would he stay in New York City, if _he_ lives currently in Japan?_ "Jin, wait!" He stopped as he began to listen to her. "I was wondering if you could come with me to my apartment tonight," she said quietly, "if you don't mind." Jin's head turned towards her with sincerity and smiled deeply. "Thanks. Thanks so much."

---

At the restaurant, Forrest's mind tortured his heart as he remembered Jin visit him in the hospital only months ago. Ever since he heard about the history of Kazuya, he'd always feared and dispised Jin. Now that he was hanging around longer than expected, Forrest only regretted not healing fast enough. _Why is he doing this?! Damn demons don't care anyway, I guess._

Flashback:

For six months, Forrest had been in the hospital because he wrecked Paul's bike. And he knew very well that his father was broke, most likely in debt now. After T:5, Forrest had found out that Marshall lost, but was able to pay for his hospital bills. Now he just lay in his bed as he heard someone knock. A nurse came in along with the last person he wanted to see: Jin Kazama. The nurse replied, "He said he wanted to visit you, so you have five minutes." Jin nodded and thanked her as the left the two alone.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since, well...T:3," Forrest all but demanded. He was exhausted from the day, but it was his own personal whim to visit him. "You needed someone to visit you, so I decided to," Jin answered, "I heard about your accident, and I hope you recover well." But Forrest was still confused, "I appreciate it, Jin. But aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" The younger of the two just gave him a straight face and narrowed his eyes; a primary warning. "To tell you the truth, I have no reason to go back there, Law. Besides, if it were up to you, I know you would leave. After all, you need to be on your own."

Forrest gave him an honest, yet pride-filled look back, "And what's it to you? I wanted to get away so I put effort in doing it!"

"And failed miserably. I left Honmaru because I had planned revenge for myself and my mother." Then he turned to walk out of the room. "When you do leave, don't forget your friends and family."

End of Flashback.

"Forrest! Earth to Forrest!" Paul tapped his friend's head as he called him back to reality. "You okay, pal?" "I guess so," Forrest answered with uncertainty, "But there's something I've gotta ask." He stirred the fried rice in the wok as Paul scrubbed a glass that had some kind of drink that he himself had mixed. "Sure thing," Paul replied. As Forrest added soy sauce to the rice, he asked, "Did you fight Jin Kazama in the last tournament?"

The blond middle-aged man scratched his chin as he remembered where he had seen or heard about Jin last. But to Forrest's dispair, he shook his head. "Sorry, dude. The last time I heard about him was in T:4. He went missing when he ditched an intense fight against his dad and grandpa. I heard he beat the holy hell outta him!" Forrest then put some of the rice on a plate and placed chestnuts, broccoli, baby corn, shrimp and strips of beef and chicken; and put it up for his mother to serve. "That bad, huh?" Paul almost chuckled, "Yeah. That Jin Kazama is a real hot rod and one I myself wouldn't have 100 percent confidence in beating. Especially at the fact that his dad, Kazuya tied with me in a match when you were hardly two feet tall."

He nodded, _So in the Mishima line, they _all_ were hell on wheels in battle!_ "Well, it must have been bad, knowing the Mishimas." Paul reached for a pot as Forrest asked another question, "Do you remember seeing anything flying overhead after you won T:3?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something big, with wings."

"Maybe. Why ya' asking?"

Forrest sighed, "No reason."

Asuka had dinner alone with her aunt Jun for the first time. "So, Asuka, I have heard that you have been taught Kazama Style Martial Arts. And that you participated in a fighting tournament. Which one was it?" The teenager picked through her food as she answered, "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. And I won." Jun sipped on her tea as she remenisced about her last tournament. "I entered because I was told the jerk that injured Father entered it. And after I had beaten him, I decided to keep going."

"Did you meet anybody afterwards?" her aunt asked. "I met a cute guy afterwards. I guess he was cute because I punched him when he fell on me and didn't apologize afterwards," Asuka replied, "He had black hair and dark eyes and had only black and red pants. And he was Japanese too." Jun hid her seriousness at her discription of him by laughing lightly. But Asuka took it as a deride, and turned beet red, "It's not funny!" "I'm sorry," she giggled, "but that is hard to understand if it were coincidence or not. I used to fight in the those tournaments too, before I became a mother."

She swallowed her rice and asked, "I have a cousin on your side?" "Yes. He's about four years older than you," Jun answered, "and by what I've heard, he had participated in three tournaments. You may have seen him, in fact I think he was the one you punched." At that moment, Asuka's hair frizzed up in all directions like in an anime. "No way!"

Wolf's apartment, Area N/A.

Wolf sat in his chair at a desk in his small room. The windows were locked and curtained with casual dark curtains to conceal his information. The apartment was build only for agents that needed a home, and/or their families. Tonight his information was extremely classified. He watched the video in silence on his laptop. As the witness showed up, Wolf muttered, "Cute girl."

_"Did any of you witness the incident?" _

There was a pause, and a girl looked to her right before answering.

_"I-I just saw her get hit by that car. She didn't pay for the meal she had earlier_."

He rewound the part in which the witness paused, and found the source of what she was looking at. Or _who_. There was a young man in a hooded jacket that glanced at her for a second. As Wolf tried to zoom in, he could barely get his face, but got the girl's. "Wait a frickin' minute!" He got out the files and looked at all of the photo of the victims. Apparently the only survivor matched the girl in the video. He grinned as he picked up his radio to contact Raven. "This is too good. And Raven's got a date."

;;

Raven ran faster and more silent that night than ever before. He had to, for the sake of his and the agency's reputation. "Heihachi Mishima may have escaped death's claws-as well as mine- last time, but now he'll wish that he hadn't." Although the air of New York was smoggy, he had night vision goggles, but no mask at the time. Raven coughed once before Wolf rang him. "Hey, kid. What do you have?" Usually, an agent that would call another on their radio either had information in a case, or they needed help. And it was the combination of a walkie-talkie and web-cam, so he knew who it was.

"You don't sound too happy, big guy," Wolf joked. "Just not used to this air," he muttered under his breath. But the other agent kept a hidden smile, "I've got something to cheer you up, but you'll have to watch yourself." Raven scoffed, "Spit it out already." "Well, you won't believe this, but the girl that witnessed Rikka's death just happens to be the sole survivor of those experiments that the Mishima Zaibatzu's getting canned for," Wolf added, "And that's not all, I zoomed in a little closer to the other guy that kept her from answering right away. The two might meet, so be careful." He showed him the zoomed image of you-know-who, and sighed, "It's said too that those victims were trained to be assasins."

The ninja replied, "Probably so. But why ten?" Wolf added in something that could of been a joke, but was too sickening, "The bastard probably made a ninth grade science fair project out of it. Remember man, Heihachi threw his only biological son into a ravine when he was a kid, then into an undoubtedly active volcano ten years or so later. At this point, don't be surprised about anything in this case. And if you find out anything else when you're here, let me know so I can inform Jag." Nodding, Raven said, "Okay then. Raven, out."

---

Jen: Yo! What'd did you think? And thanks for finishing this chapter. Give me any of your opinions if you would like, or just flames. Whichever you are comfortable with. See ya!


	5. Not in the Job Description

V: Not in the Job Description

Jen: Thanx so much for R&Ring the last chapter. If you guys want some humor, this one will.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own the series of the game or any of the characters in exception of Sahna, Wolf, Tao and etc. Not even _Candy Shop._ Who wrote that song again?

Kazuya had searched all over Yakushima and found no trace of his only son. It only took him less than two days to realize he wasn't there, being able to fly and all. Angrily, he stomped through the forest in his white and gold training pants. "Damn it to the firey bowels of hell!" he cursed.

Within the depths of the woods, he felt another's presence. It was not unfamiliar, but Kazuya prepared himself for the worst. Yet what he saw was the last thing he had ever expected. It was a lone Jack-5 robot carrying a girl in its arms. Jack-5 had many dents and scratches, and one eye was halfway dulled out. To Kazuya's surprise, the robot had no intention of killing him. "So, it's you," Kazuya muttered. He recognized the injured girl in the Jack's arms, the blond hair, white labcoat and the tamed Jack-5 robot gave her away: Jane.

"What are you two doing here?" he snapped, "I have no time for this!" Kazuya briskly walked away, growing more impatient. Being unable to speak, the robot only grunted in protest. Jane only whispered, "Jack, if he doesn't want to help...he doesn't..." As the girl's voice trailed off, Kazuya only remembered how G Corperation helped him in the past. _After all, they _did_ bring me back to life._ Between the hikari and yami, the hikari was the strongest side now. He spoke softly, "Just set her down over there."

.;

At Mishima Polytechnical High School, Xiaoyu started attending her classes normally again after Yoshimitsu sent her back. She expected to be paged immediately out of class due to her "unexpected absence". However, no one asked her about the matter, until she and Panda went for a walk one night. It was chilly, and the wind almost completely came through her pajamas and night kimono. Xiao, Panda replied, have you heard about Jin at all lately? "No, not really," the pig-tail haired girl answered with hardly any effort.

But the bear knew her better, Xiaoyu, what's with you lately? Remember last time? You were just as determined as I was to find Jin. If anything is wrong, you can tell me. Taorei's warning echoed in her mind, _ Do not tell anyone what you were just told, or who you were with. _And what she was told about Jin made it even harder on her. "I'm sorry," she studdered in the chilly air, "But I just can't do it this time."

! . ! ' o ;'?

"Mr. Mishima, I am afraid I have some bad news," a secretary that entered Heihachi's offec announced. The old man rubbed his partially bald head, disinterested. With the press coming in and out of his business about the human experiment incident, he was not very surprised. "Miki, you know that it's been nothing but harrassment for me for the last week or so. I bet it won't even phase me. Hit me."

The young secretary had short brown hair and eyes that got dark with fear whenever Heihachi threatened her job. And what was worse was that she had known his grandson in high school. In fear for her career, she studderd, "Well...sir...your files from your lab have been raided." A large lump in her throat formed as she answered him. Heihachi just said, "Which ones?"

At first she stalled, which made the seventy-five year old man gradually lose patience. Three things that would get people fired by him were: 1) Leaking information to another company, 2) Not giving him the respect he claims that he deserves (a/n: a reason I'd get fired by him for. On behalf of Jin and Kaz.) and most importantly 3) Telling him news that threatened his and/or the Mishima Zaibatzu's reputation.

Miki began to swallow the lump in her throat, "The files that were stolen happened to be the ones you yourself put under lock and key: _Project OB_."

Instead of swearing like a high school student, he shot up from his chair and almost knocked it over. His face was pale, which was unlike his tan complexion. But Heihachi Mishima did indeed yell at an inapropriate volume in a building for business. "Do you have any proof of this, or maybe who took it?" The girl handed him a tape from the security camera, and put it in the VCR. As it played, she answered, "We only got whoever broke the lock." The older man's hair would've stood on end if it didn't naturally do so. But instead, his jaw locked, and teeth gritted. Seeing his grandson on screen made him conduct his blue demonic energy and bust the table into not just two pieces, but five. Miki frantically started for the door before Heihachi recovered from his rampage on the desk pieces. _Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!_ Four parts of the desk were flung out the window, and Miki was hidden behind the door. "I should've worked with Lee. At least he's better looking!"

Before she knew what was going on, the fifth piece was flung at the door, and knocked it off the hinges. Miki just stared at her boss, desk piece, and door. "Miki, tell my accountant to get my new desk!" But she replied, "What about the files?" He pretended to think about it for a second and finally replied, "Oh yes, that's right." Taking a deep breath he gave her an infamous Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon "YYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR'EE FFFFIIIIIIRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDD!!"

Xx.xX

When they had finally gotten to the apartment, Jin asked, "Are you sure about inviting me to stay? I am extremely grateful, but may I ask why?" Sahna smiled wholeheartedly, "Although we've just met, there's something about you that makes me trust you. And besides, I'd hate to have you on the cold streets on my conscious." She unlocked the door, and slipped off her shoes. The young man gazed at his surroundings. It was more homey than expected. A TV was against one wall, and perpendicular to it was a sliding glass window that had dragons on the curtains. They were dark green with manes that seemed to shimmer with red and gold. White clouds contrasted the sky of faded yellow, like an ancient scroll. The pattern continued on, which led Jin's eyes to the well kept futon.

Another door about three feet behind the sofa was another door that was cracked open. Although it wasn't lit, he could tell that it was the bathroom. Beside him were a stove, dishwasher, and a small refrigerator. Following it was a counter top with a microwave and a cupboard hanging above it. It surprised him how she managed to afford it all.

"Are you hungry?" her voice snapped him to her attention. Instead of replying, Jin slipped off his tennis shoes and put them next to hers. As he walked around the room, Sahna replied, "By all means, have a seat. I'll fix us some dinner." The young man was so surprised at her behavior; it was as though this was his house and she was the maid! Nonetheless, his conscience told him that she was just paying him back for helping her in the alley. If he hadn't have shown up in time, who knows what they could have done to her?

Sahna washed her hands in the bathroom and went to the fridge and got out a bowl of soup. As Jin began to take off his jacket, the all too familiar odor of leek soup filled his nostrils. Although it wasn't as pleasant as cherry blossoms or ramen, Jin remembered that his mother always made leek soup whenever he had a cold. "So, Sahna-san. Who's sick?" The girl stirred it up and answered, "The landlord has a fever. Ever since I lived here, he had cut my fee in half in exchange that I'd cook lunch for him before I went to work. When I'm done, I'll make our dinner. Is there anything that you'd like in particular?"

He smiled and answered, "A shower." Sahna couldn't help but laugh, but understood what he meant. "Sure, go ahead. For dinner is my ramen recipe." As he walked into the bathroom, she noticed a black tattoo on his upper left arm. It was surprising to see a mark on his body, especially one that seemed out of place.

o'

From outside, Raven had followed them to the apartment. The hard part was finding the right room. Using his knives to scale the wall, the iron-hearted spy got a taste of life in the city that never sleeps. In one room, cries of pure ecstacy and the song _Candy Shop_ was blaring. Raven muttered to himself, "If I were a cop, I'd arrest them for disturbing the peace." On his radio, Wolf just snickered, "Come on, man. When was the last time **you** got laid?" He answered gruffly, "Long enough, but while on the subject, when did you last see Kimberly?"

The blonde grinned again, "Broke up. I'm into Samantha now." Raven almost slipped on the wall, "What the hell- J-Jag's sister? You asshole!" little they know, but Jag was watching them, and is now cursing up and down the office Wolf replied, "You know that she's hot too man. Come on!"

"Shut up," Raven growled, "she's mine."

Now it was Wolf's turn, "Just find that girl's apartment." As he climbed the wall one floor higher, Raven spotted a window with a bathroom behind it. His partner noticed it as well. "Be careful, you don't know if that's a chick or a dude." Peering in the other window, he saw behind the curtains a girl cooking something in a wok. "OMG."

Xx.xX

Someone knocked on the door to Sahna's apartment. "Come on in, Erin," she replied. Erin was a girl five years younger than Sahna and Jin (who are now about 22). As she walked in, Sahna had started serving the leek soup in a large bowl. "Hey, how was work?" Erin asked. Before Sahna could tell her, Jin walked out of the shower only able to put on pants. The auburn-haired teenager stared at the very sight of him. "I was off today," she answered as she turned around. Jin's face was redder than a stove burner. "Sahna, is this your boyfriend?"

She stared at his body like it was Michelangelo's statue of David. In other words, he was stuck in the gaze of a sucker for body builders. "Actually, he's a friend from Japan that came to visit," Sahna said to rescue him from further embarassment. Then she rushed and handed Erin the bowl of soup that had been covered. "Here, it's for your father. It will help his fever." Erin stared at the thick green soup, "You make me envy my father even less. What kind of soup is this?" Jin replied, "Leek soup, and you're definately right to not envy your father. I don't like it much either." As she left, Erin winked at Sahna, carrying the bowl like an infant.

When she was gone, the two just laughed and fell on top of each other. Sahna shot up when she felt Jin's soft, yet damp from the shower, hair. Then she shot up and watched Jin sit up, gingerly. "I'm sorry, I should've watched where I had been standing." But he smiled, "It's okay, Sahna. At least you fell on me. Not long ago, a girl about Erin's age punched me in the face when I tripped and fell on her." Then he sniffed the air, "What exactly did you say you were cooking?" Sahna jumped to her feet and ran to turn off the burner. The noodles weren't burnt, just slightly overcooked. "It's not going to be much longer!"

"You sick bastard! Didn't I warn you to be careful?!" Wolf screamed his head off into the radio. His partner muttered, "Idiot, I was careful. He had his pants on when I looked back at him. But he had fallen into a garbage disposal in the shock. "That was the girl you showed me. And that was the guy that I suspected to have broken the lock to those files." The latter asked, "Did he look like a Japanese 22 year-old that looked like a master at martial arts?"

"Check, check, and check."

"So what's next, big guy?"

"Go back up the wall and watch them to see if he changes in any way."

His partner was confused beyond reason, "Come again?" The ninja replied, "I saw that this was the same one that beat me in the tournament. He has a mark on his upper left arm, and FYI: it's not your average tattoo."

Xx.xX

After they had dinner, the two sat on the couch and talked. Jin told her about what it was like living without a father for fifteen years. Although at first, he didn't seem affected by it, Sahna had realized that it hurt him a lot. She felt it, but he just smiled as if he were in denial. But it was the mark on his arm that triggered the pain in her heart for him. More than she could ever realize. So she had to ask, "Jin, that mark on your arm...what is it?"

The young man's brown eyes darkened in regret of letting that cursed mark be in her sight. Though Jin would have to tell her his dark secret eventually, it still was more of a burden. "It's a curse mark. I have had this mark even before Heihachi betrayed me. And it represents that I carry the Mishima curse that gives another half with hunger for battle and thirst for blood."

"So that means that I am talking to the hikari side of you?" Sahna asked. "Not exactly," he explained, "I don't know much about this myself, but I _can _tell you this: if my body had been under a great deal of physical stress, and there is a thick and dark change in the air surrounding me, just run as far away from me as you possibly can. I can't tell you how much it would punish me if you got hurt." Sahna saw the pain in his eyes, and saw that it was killing him. Chills ran down her spine, and made the mistake of letting him see. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked with concern. _Jin...his name means..._ Sahna shook her head, "Oh, no. It's just that...I have an ability to feel other's pain. Your's is stronger than anyone else's." He had to agree to an extent, "It's because of what I am, Sahna. Only few know _who _I am. Many people have judged me whenever they recognized my lineage without getting to know me. My blood has both helped me _and _cursed me. Heihachi triggered it, when he shot me in the forehead."

Sahna pursed her lips together at his words. The pain kept coming, but it also felt good to know how he felt. She touched his shoulder and replied, "It must have been so hard. But I will **never **judge you for what you are. Especially when I am hardly any different." Jin raised his eyes that now filled with hope. What was the truth behind her that touched his very heart that had been scarred since Ogre destroyed his first home and caused his mother's supposed death? He asked himself, _Why does she seem to cure me?_ When he smiled once more, exhaustion overtook him, and his head fell over to the soft armrest. Sahna slowly smiled as he dozed off. Then she got out her spare blanket and draped it over the sleeping hikari. "Good night, Jin," she whispered.

(0.0)

"That girl knows how to win him over," Wolf chuckled, "I wonder how their friends will react." Raven muttered, "You're more of a pervert than I had thought."

o;

Jen: Hey, ya'll! It's me with XxDarkAngelKaixX! call her Mai

Mai: Hey Jen! You are a really big Jin fangirl aren't you!

Jen: I guess so. He's so adorable! Jin is my #1 favorite demon!

Mai: OMG! Your room is all covered with Jin top to down! YOU ARE INSANE!

Jen: well…just on 2 out of my 3 desktops. I'll invite him over, and Hwoarang.

Mai: What about Hwoarang! Won't Jin be mad with you having another guy with you?

Jen: not with me, but _you._

Mai: WITH ME! OH PLEASE!

Jen: yes, didn't you say once before that you said he was cute? Besides, I don't want Xiaoyu or Asuka around.

Mai: Well yeah! He is! What are those two going to do with me?

Jen: Since Asuka thinks he's a perv, and Xiao will just run and hug him, I'll just have them come when Jin isn't around. To readers That's Jen Blame with special guest XxDarkAngelKaixX. Please review and flames are welcome!


	6. Promising Surprises

VI: Promising Surprises

Jen: Hello! It's me again! I know its been about a month since I last updated on this story. If any of you wanted to find out what was happening, it was a little mixture of writer's block and school work. Since I had a writer's block on this one, my boredom came of with a random crossover in which Jin meets Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade. I don't recommend anyone to read it, but go ahead if you want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, so don't ask about that!

Within the his temporary condo in Tokyo, Steve gazed at the city's rainbow of lights. This was not the first time he had been on tour in Japan, let alone its most well known city But he felt as though it were London. England was a precious place in his heart that would never replace, so he suddenly missed it as if the feeling came down like a ton of bricks.

He stood on the balcony and saw how large the golden moon was to his view. Keeping his home off his mind, Steve instead found the image of the girl ninja that had helped him the night before in the back of his mind. It wasn't still very clear of her true motives, but as far as Steve could tell, someone had sent her.

"Who, if I could ask?"

"Yoshimitsu, leader of the Manji Clan," the girl's voice answered from underneath the balcony. Snatched from his trance, the young boxer scrambled to find where he had heard her voice to find her standing upside down on the balcony's bottom! "Bloody Mary! Don't scare me like that!" Tao walked from the balcony to the wall and on the surface to face Steve. "It's one of the basics of ninjutsu. When one channels chakra into their feet they can scale trees, walls, cliffs and even walk on water." Although confused, Steve nodded. But he popped the question: "Why were you on a mission to help me?"

The girl only muttered loud enough so he could hear her, "It's what we do as ninja. We are trained to protect or kill. Sometimes both. And it wasn't just to help you, I had to get revenge on Bryan for murdering my fellow clan members." The Brit crossed his arms, "I bet that old bloke was no match for you, eh what? Tao seemed flattered, but had to explain, "Don't be fooled, Bryan is a force to be reckoned with. We were both lucky that the police came in time."

Steve said, "I get it now. You fight as hard as you can all by yourself, because no one can equal to you. But since you _do_ work alone, it is hard to keep innocent bystanders from being hurt or killed. Right?" If Tao had no mask on, it would have been obvious on the spot that he pissed her off. She snapped, "Who are you to say that!? You don't know me!"

He did not apologize, nor egg on about it. But instead replied, "That's because of what you are. I can't blame you for that. A ninja shouldn't let their weakness be out in the open, let alone to someone else. Something like that could get a mere amateure killed." Steve then scratched the back of his head modestly, "But then again that's my opinion!"

Tao sighed, he'd never realized how correct he was. That was one of the primary rules that she herself had learned to follow under Yoshimitsu's training. And now she realized that just talking to Steve caused her to feel more open. But she couldn't help it; his bright blue eyes highlighted his pale face under the moonlight. That was more than the junoichi could handle.

Then the air suddenly felt less tense, causing the two breathe easier in each other's presence. Steve added, "You know you're kinda cute in your own way. I sure wish I could see what your face looks like." Turning around to leave, Tao replied, "If I face you in this tournament, I will remove my mask." He blushed as she flipped one leg over the balcony and said, "Of course I will! I was planning to go, anyways, alright! But promise me."

Her face moved around over her shoulder that gave Steve the impression that there was a smile underneath the mask. "Promise."

"Aunt Jun, I can't belive this!" Asuka screamed from the top of her lungs. "All this time I thought I was getting revenge on a regular wannabe for violating me, and he was my **_cousin?!?!_** She paced up and down her bedroom as she punched herself in the forehead. Jun just sat on Asuka's bed, not taking the results well. Of course she didn't expect them to meet like they did. _So Jin has been transforming by Devil too? It was bound to happen, I suppose..._

There was a loud banging on the front door, and interrupted both of their thoughts. Asuka got to the door before her aunt could and answered it. Jack-5 and Jane were on the other side. The blond haired girl had a bandage over her right cheek and her left wrist was wrapped up in gauze tape. "Excuse us, but is this a bad time?" she asked. Asuka scratched her head, "Um...not really..." Jun came behind her niece when Jane explained herself and Jack-5 (no, it or _he_ still can't speak) "Our friend told us that we'd be safe in this town, and Jack wanted to stay here." The now eighteen year old looked up at the large Russian robot and muttered, "I'm sure glad I don't have to fight **you**."

Her aunt asked, "Which model is he, anyway?" Jane blushed with pride before answering, "He's #5. The only one, too. But thanks to Mr. Mishima, his major damages were taken care of. The other two nodded, however Asuka was confused, "Mr. Mishima?" The blond physicist smiled, "The others at G Corperation called him by Kazuya. I've always used his last name since he's not only old enough to be my father, but because he deserves a the Zaibatsu better than Heihachi."

Jun's eyes were fixed to her feet at the mention of his name. It was a long time ago, yet she felt as if it were yesterday Jin was still and infant and she heard that Kazuya had been killed. But right now that was not her greatest regret. Actually it was protecting her son from the curse passed down from his father to him. That was Jin's fate, and all she had to do was support him from a distance. Like she did when he had almost killed Heihachi at Hon-Maru. "Aunt Jun, is something wrong?"

She looked down at her niece who had tugged the sleeve of her blouse like a five-year old. Now shaken loose from her trance, Jun shook her head as she welcomed the two inside. "Come on in!"

When Asuka and Jane were teaching Jack-5 to play _Old Maid_, Jun sat on the roof. Her dark hair whipped across her pale face as the wind suddenly came and went. Unlike Asuka, she could sense any particular being's presence. This time, it was Kazuya. His voice was deep with neither pleasure nor compunction. "How long has it been" he asked, "twenty years?"

"Yes, Kazuya, " she answered softly, "it has indeed. But you know that there is someone else that you sould be talking to right now...instead of me." Kazuya appeared smug at her reply, but was truthfully more serious and wasn't letting on. That was because he knew who she was talking about. "He may be my son as well, but there are many uncertainties that keep him from trusting me. And the gap is only getting wider. Right now, Jin may be in danger." Jun turned her face towards him in agreement, "I too, have noticed a connection with Jin in this controversy. He witnessed a girl's suicide, and now knows the full extent of Heihachi's lust for power. And the other girl..."

Kazuya interrupted her, "Sahna Mirakoshi is no potential threat to Jin, whatsoever. But she may be at risk being near him, since her genetics were somewhat corrupted by the blood transfusion. I may not know why they did, but it happened. So if the devil within Jin emerges when she is around, there is a strong chance that Sahna may not walk away the same person, if you know what I mean."

The latter gasped, "You don't mean-!"

He nodded, "The same results as with you and me. Eventually in the back corridoors of Jin's mind, his dark side will choose her as a mating partner. But both of them would have to grow a liking to her first before that happens." Then Kazuya closed his eyes and gave a true smile for the first time in over two decades. He sprouted his wings before he said, "I will see your niece and Jack-5 at the next tournament."

Then he took off into the night sky, and left Jun to stare at his figure as it faded away. All she said afterwards was, "Twenty-three years and hasn't changed a bit."

Wolf walked down to Jag's office. But Jag came to him instead. "Raven's staying in NYC until the tournament comes up," Wolf replied, "but we've got a **lot** of info." His friend muttered, "Better not be about my sister." The latter's jaw dropped and cracked the tile flooring, "HTF did you find out?!?!"

He waved a small device no bigger than a dime in diameter. "I put one of these on you and Raven. These are tracking devices that also help me monitor you to see if you're doing what's according to the mission. You guys are lucky that you guys were. **_Aaannyywaaayys_**, what did you get?"

Taking out his Blackberry, Wolf opened up a document and read what he had, "The witness' name is Sahna Mirakoshi. She also happens to be the sole survivor in the experiments that Heihachi's getting sued for." Jag nodded tastefully, "Great, and the other witness?" Wolf laughed, "Juicy angus steak, dude. Jin Kazama, grandson of Heihachi Mishima and rightful heir to the Zaibatsu. And he's also staying at Sahna's apartment."

"That is great news, man!"

"Uh-huh! And she's cute!"

"You better be talking about Mirakoshi!"

"Damn, you hold a grudge for a while, don't ya?!"

Marduk and King were in a tag team charity match in Mexico. Right now they faced the Diablos, and King was the legal man. His opponent wore a light blue and red luchador mask and was no taller than Rey Mysterio. The Jaguar masked wrestler gave him a shin breaker, and then tagged his partner. Craig Marduk punched him right over left with fierce uppercuts that would make even the Big Red Machine less of a competition.

Then, he kicked him in the gut, and tagged King. After that, Marduk got down from his post at the turnbuckle and kept the opposing team's other member occupied. "Where do ya think yer going, small fry?!" As the legal man was still groggy, King grabbed him into position and gave him the strongest Power-bomb the audience ever seen! With a thundering impact, King went for the cover to pin him.

The referee put out the three count and gave the signal for the announcement bell to ring. "Here are your winners, King and Craig Marduk!!!!"

Marduk whispered to King, "Sweet Power-bomb! If we keep this up, we'll get the World Tag Team Championship belts for sure!" His partner growled in approval, since they had been the #1 contenders since the previous week. Their GM had just wanted to set up this nights match because there were a bunch of sore losers in the locker room that wanted a piece of them.

As their hands were raised, King saw far in the audience a figure that he thought he would never see again in this lifetime. The dark jaguar mask with the red left eye and the black armor gave Armor King away. Although King was aware that he was murdered by his own partner, the thought did not come to him until he had vanished from sight.

"Lee! Lee!" Anna William's voice echoed in the mansion. But her current lover was nowhere to be found. As she stomped impatiently up the staircase, her Japanese patterned red silk dress made a _swish-swish_ against her long legs. For over a week now, Lee wasn't as sociable as he usually was. That not only surprised her, but Nina as well. When she had called her sister, her only comment was; "It surprises me because you're both sleazes and can't stay out of trouble most of the time!

If they weren't talking by phone, the mansion would've been completely trashed. They still could definitely not stay in the same room together; the walls would be Irish style Swiss cheese! Anna kept calling Lee until his silver-haired head stuck out the doorway of his office. "Yeah babe, wussup?" The blue-eyed brunette gave him a pouty look on her face, which he enjoyed very much. As he began to take her hand, Anna slapped him away. "What was with you this week?!" Lee rubbed his cheek, "Owwww…! I had business work to take care of. Since daddy'o is about to lose the company, this is the perfect opportunity to take control once and for all!" Anna put her hands on her hips, "And how will this affect **our** relationship?"

Lee pulled her by the hip, "If I take control, I will have you more often. **_And_** we'll have Heihachi and Nina serving our martinis!" Her she-devil grin laced her lips as the two went into the room.

Little did they know that Nina was wearing her camouflage pantsuit and was sitting on the outside of the window grenade in hand…

Jen: Okay, I am so sorry that I did not update any sooner. And unfortunately, I this story will come slowly until about the time the tournament starts. Gotta go, R&R!


	7. Lending An Ear

VII: Lending An Ear

Jen: Hey everybody! I'm back! This chapter will have only one OC and the final one. And so you know, it is a very minor one, too. I would like to thank **Caligula II** for reading and reviewing what I have so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own any brand of any product game, food, etc., or a license to any song rights. I just enjoy them.

Jin awakened with the green blanket covering his body the next morning. He saw that Sahna was already awake and fixing breakfast. Scratching his head, he put on his shirt. The sun's rays shone through the curtains and landed on Sahna as she turned around. "Oh, you're awake! I've made breakfast for us already."

It surprised him to see her smile like she did, recalling everything from their conversation the night before. By the look in her eyes, Jin had felt enchanged by their serenity and kindness. However right now Sahna seemed to have amnesia about it. She served up two plates of eggs, sausage and three tomato slices. Handing him one of those plates as well as a fork, Sahna asked, "I hope you like it." He smiled as if he'd never had a real breakfast before, and this was the best. "Do you drink coffee, Jin?"

"No, not really. What else is there to drink?"

The girl went through the fridge and answered, "Milk, orange juice, and water."

"Milk? I'll give it a try," he answered in perplexity. Getting out two glasses and a bowl, Sahna poured up the milk and gave one of the glasses to Jin. "What time is it, anyway?" he asked. Sahna replied, "About seven. I have to go and drop somebody off this morning. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. Although he didn't mind, Jin wanted to know Sahna more, and this other person. There was knocking on the door, with a familiar voice on the other side. "Sahna, it's us. Can you let us in?"

Getting up, Jin got off the couch and opened it instead. Erin and a little boy about eleven stood in the doorway. "Come on in," he replied. The teen whispered as she walked in, "Decided to put that shirt on today, huh?" Jin squinted his eyes once at her as the boy tagged in behind her. He had auburn hair and dark blue eyes that were very large. Sahna pulled up a stool and set the cereal on the counter for him, "I have your breakfast already made, Matthew."

Erin ran her hand through Matthew's hair and walked out the door as she replied, "I hope he doesn't give you two any trouble. See you later, bye, bro!" As he went up on the chair to eat his breakfast, Matthew said "Thank you," very quietly. Jin finished his breakfast as Sahna went to the other room and came out with a basket of clothes.

"Sahna-san, can I help you with that?" he asked as the girl headed to the door. "I'll be fine," she smiled. But he did get up and open the door for her. When Sahna passed through the doorway, he could have sworn that sweat formed on the back of his neck. Closing it, he heard Matthew's voice in a new light.

"So how long are you gonna stay here, anyway?"

Turning around, Jin opened his mouth to say something, but the boy added, "That's right, pretty boy, I'm talkin' to you. Now, I hope you're not getting any ideas." Matthew sat in that little chair as if he were Stife on his throne. (a/n: I don't own Soul Calibur 3 either) _The only way to play this kid's game_, he thought, _is to play dumb, I guess._ "What are you talking about?" His blue eyes widened more than usual, "What are you, a moron? Are you saying that Sahna's not pretty?!"

"What do _you_ think?"

Face as red as a cherry, he got off subject, "Who gave you that haircut? You look like a momma's boy!"

"And what does that make you? A sister's boy?"

"Look! You may be closer to Sahna's age, but I don't-"

Raising furrowed eyebrows, Jin understood fully and finished his sentence, "You don't want anyone else with Sahna-san. I won't tell her how you feel, but don't be afraid to tell her or try to intimidate me next time. Okay?"

Matthew looked towards him with his eyes now not jealous or angry, but desperate. Jin laughed, "I don't have much experience myself with girls."

"Seriously? You look like you were the heart throb when you were at school!"

He nodded, but in the back corridoors of his soul, a dark voice echoed, **"You talk as though you truly understand, don't you? But you know the truth. Don't you, Hikari?"**

Lost in his minor mental struggle, Jin didn't realize Sahna was back until her voice called him back. "Are you ready, Matthew? Jin?" Eyes with an obvious, "I don't know what's going on" look, Sahna replied, "Matthew needs to get to school, his stop's not far from the gym. You can come if you like." Jin looked in her eyes from the distance that they were in, and knew that she wanted him to come badly. Taking his jacket from the armrest off the couch, he got up and put it on as the other two headed out the door.

"That's it, hand over the money!" Hwoarang demanded. The red-head held out his hand. He was in an alley with three other Koren fighters. They were all exhausted from the brawl, and the three were in worse shape than pit-bulldogs. But Hwoarang was the winner and wanted his prize. "Lis'en, I gotta tournament in Japan I need to get to! Fork it over, cuz I kicked all your asses!"

Eventually, a wad of bills about an inch thick landed in his hand. As he counted them, he added, "Remind me to convince my master to teach you punks Tae-Kwon-Do whenever I decide to come back. You **can **do that, right?" Nodding, the three scrambled to their feet and got the living hell out of there.

Hwoarang snickered as he watched them trip over themselves just to get away from them. Kicking the kickstand up on his bike, he put the key in its ignition, got on, revved up and sped out and down the streets. "Jin Kazama you're _**not**_ getting away this time!"

0.o

The waning moon shone brightly over the Zaibatzu compound. His desk had not arrived yet, so Heihachi sat in a chair with a phone and laptop on the floor, a clipboard full of tournament plans, and in one hand a half empty strawberry wine bottle. Since he caused so much damage to his office after hearing what Jin had done, Heihachi could only work on his tournament plans and drink until he'd pass out or talk to Ralph on the big white phone.

"Let me...fly...oh...freebird...hic-yeah... Damn, Kaz-hic-ya!"

As the phone rang, thr drunken old geezer bent over to pick it up, "hel...hel-"

Heihachi was still so unbalanced, it being his third bottle of very dry wine, he fell over and his head landed _smack!_ to the clipboard to the floor. "Ow...hup!" Drunkenly, he picked up the phone and answered, "Heheh...this is Papa John's...hic, sorry we're closed."

"Poor Heihachi. You couldn't stand to watch the precious reputation of yourself and the Zaibatzu meet its demise, so you're starting a tournament to fix it and at the same time drink until you need a liver transplant. Pathetic old man."

"...who...is this...?"

The voice on the other end was a deep and easily amused by his drunkenness, "If you were sober, you would know. But just so you know, I've contacted Sergei Dragunov to assist us. Since his organization needs your help in research, you'd better not try to screw him or any of his buddies over. What the hell, I'll call when you're not drinking..." After the other line was dead, Heihachi mumbled, "Damn telemarketers. Lee! Get your ass in here! Lee! Leeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

His hands suddenly grasped his stomach area and ran out his sorry out of his poor excuse of an office to now yell at Ralph on his other phone.

The walk wasn't that very long: about eight blocks. Before Jin realized it, they had already reached Matthew's bus. The blue-eyed boy ran to his seat on the bus and opened the window next to his seat. Waving, he said, "Bye, Sahna! Jin, it was great meeting you, too!"

As it drove off, Jin then noticed that the gym in which behind was where he helped the night before, was just across the street. From that distance, he could tell that her three other friends were there training already. "Sahna, can I ask you something?"

She turned around towards him, "Sure."

"How did you meet Marshall and Forrest Law?" he asked as blood to slowly ran to his cheeks. With a crooked smile, Sahna answered, "In the gym, Paul introduced me to them, actually."

Bluntly this time, he asked another one, "What about Paul?"

Instead of right away, Sahna stalled. But quietly she said, "On the streets of Queens...he found me there." By the look on her face, Jin didn't ask any more. That one seemed too much on her at the current time of day. Yet her smile quickly returned, and Sahna asked him, "Wanna go inside the gym?"

He only nodded with his mouth in an open "o". Taking him by the hand, Sahna giggled, "Come on, then!"

--- ---

Jen: This is the end of this chapter. I'm so glad that this one was over and done with. Sure, it had some random idiocy, but this was a real pain in the ass for a stepping stone chapter. And more bad news: if you've read my profile lately, then here's it again. After this one, for about two months, I won't be able to update.

It's not for certain, but it is more than likely that I won't be able to. I love my readers and reviewers, and I apologize for this being the last chapter for a while. Later, people. Flames are welcome.


	8. Betrayal

VIII: Betrayal

Jen: Hello, this is my first chapter in months!!!! This is so refreshing and I hope this one is the best so far. One last temporary OC, Alexi. I promise no more named extras! Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or anything in the WWE...or _Shinjitsu No Uta_.

Marshall and Forrest were exchanging blows when they entered the gym. Paul sat aside, putting on his gloves as Jin asked Sahna, "The five from last night, do they usually train here?" She nodded, "But they were coming here several years before I even came to the US. For three years, I've been coming here every day." When her face was turned, Jin smirked as he walked over to a punching bag.

Unaware that Jin was present, Forrest saw Sahna as he turned around while still in his match with his father. He turned towards her and earned a kick in the side of the face and fell flat on it again. "Hey Sahna, great timing!" Marshall laughed as he took Forrest's hand to help him up. Sahna bowed and replied, "Konichiwa. Did everything go okay while I was gone last night?" Forrest answered her, but a glint in his eyes gave her a feeling that he was somewhat below civil terms with Jin.

"Business wasn't so bad yesterday, but what about you...?" Smiling slightly, Sahna replied, "I'm fine, but what troubles you?" Before Forrest could say anything, Paul interrupted, " 'Cause we both saw those five that give us a hard time run like bats outta hell! And they came from this direction scared like one guy came up and beat the livin' shit outta them, too!" Marshall added, "Aside from that, another advertisement for the tournament came up yesterday. Have you already decided whether you want to go? The three of us are, we just need you to be our fourth."

She answered, "I've already made up my mind that I will participate." Forrest almost stared at her; he didn't have a problem with it but he had to ask...

"Was it because of the guy that gave you that letter?"

Marshall eyed his son, "Suspicious, are we?"

But the girl replied, "Not really, I just had to fullfill Rikka's dying wish to participate." His mind changed about the situation for a moment, "I guess so. They said she was really suffering from a terminal illness." But then he saw Jin at a punching bag with his hood down, intensely striking it like he was back in Brisbane. Forrest's eyes widened at the very sight of him, but wasn't _too_ surprised.

Seeing that the four of them were in the midst of a conversation, Jin didn't bother walking over until Forrest looked towards him. _The coward, he still doesn't trust me because of my family._

"Forrest, it's good to see you well and out of that hospital," Jin said as he stood next to Sahna. The latter smirked, "Well, I don't think I have to ask if **you're** participating."

The yokai raised an eyebrow, "I'm not suprised you said that." He then glanced at Sahna and asked through his eyes, _Did he ask about the note?_

Sahna replied, _Yes, but they also know about the fight with the five. Paul said that they ran past the restaurant in a mad panic._

"Well, Jin," Paul started, "since we're gonna compete in the tournament, wanna have a little practice match right here and now?" But before Forrest could protest, Jin accepted the challenge with a smile, "You're on." The two shook hands, took three steps back and dropped to their fighting stances. From what Sahna could tell, both men were smiling. Not because out of confidence, but because they trusted each other.

It did not take long for Sahna to realize how much this meant to Jin; for several years, he had been shut off from having many people to call friends. This could have hardened his heart, but she saw that is wasn't the case now.

The fight began when Paul tried a hard punch to his opponent's stomach, but Jin evaded it and also punched. But Paul caught his fist in his palm and pushed Jin back and drop-kicked him in the shins. As the older of the two ran towards Jin for a clothesline, the latter delivered a devastating Demon's Paw.

Forrest had squinted his eyes for a moment when Paul was sent back several feet. _Come on, Paul!_ Paul grinned as he stood straight up, "Not bad, kid! What else ya got?" Jin smirked right back, "Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They both ran towards another; Paul was ready with a high kick; and Jin with an uppercut. But they stayed standing with each other's blows still intact with one another.

Sahna covered her mouth with her hand in shock, neither one of them would give in an inch. However, Jin turned the tables with a Kazama Double Kick and a Spinning Heel Kick. Once Paul hit the ground, he kicked the latter's legs from underneath him. But both of them rose to their feet quickly and prepared for the next move. Jin used a right elbow to Paul's torso area, but instead wound up in a Twist 'nShout and then flat on the ground.

Before Jin stood up completely, he went in a Mental Alertness, and kicked Paul in the knee. His opponent countered with a double kick of his own, and a strong elbow to Jin's chest. Stumbling, Jin saw Paul running towards him ready to finish him off. He had, however, used a Corpse Thrust when Paul delivered his own punch...

SPETZNAZ Headquarters: Moscow, Russia

"Dragunov, we have a mission for you." Blue eyes as icy as the Russian skies, Sergei did not seem too interested. But his messenger continued, "It has to do with the incident in America that has the Zaibatsu declaring the next tournament."

The black-haired Russian stood up from his desk and smiled, "Yes, I have heard about it."

"Then you must know who was actually helping Heihachi with the experiments."

"Stop beating around the bush, Alexi! Our Devil Gene research as been stopped dead in its tracks and this may get us going again. Is there anything else you need besides my participation in the tournament?"

Alexi nodded, "Yes, sir. Apparently Jin Kazama, the heir to the Zaibatsu and Heihachi Mishima's grandson, had stolen a sample of the serum that was used in the experiments. We had hacked into another agency's programs to locate him."

Dragunov scratched the side of his scarred face, "So you want me to go get that vial? Don't you realize that you're making it sound easier than what it more than likely is?"

The latter's face flushed with embarrassment. "Well, let me rephrase it then: You go to New York City and pick up the vial from the person who we will inform and attempt to retrieve it for you. This way, we can make it seem none of this happened except-"

"Jin Kazama takes the fall."

Smiling, Alexi exited the room. "Yes, I'll do the talking, and you get to America."

Wrestling Arena: El Paso, Texas

"The winners of this match and the NEW tag team champions: KING and CRAIG MARDUK!!!!!!!!!!" a thundering voice echoed throughout the arena.

As the two held up their new title belts, neither one of them noticed who was running down the ramp. Armor King ran into the ring and gave a vicious _Clothesline from Hell_ to Marduk and ambushed his own follower with a neck-breaker.

"What the hell did he do that for?!" Cole yelled, "Wasn't Armor King murdered?" JBL, who was usually supportive of this tactic, was also pissed, "That was **my** signature move, dammit! That bastard! Where's the GM? Where's Vince McMahon?! How dare he steal my move!!!!!"

Armor King grabbed a microphone and spoke, "If you haven't noticed it yet, I am the **true **Armor King. A man like Marduk could never kill me for the simple reason that I cannot **be** killed. King, if you want me to explain why attacked you, meet me at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 with your new partner!" Throwing the microphone down in the middle of the ring, the mysterious luchador vanished with only a trace of his red left eye fading slowly.

New York City: Shamo Taijutsu

Later that evening, the restaurant recieved a phone call. Forrest was the only one available to pick it up, so he answered it. "Hello, this is Forrest Law of the _Shamo Taijutsu_. May I take your order?" Alexi's voice was clear and as casual as possible, "Hello, Mr. Law. I'm sorry I won't be ordering any dinner, but I need your assistance." The latter listened carefully but asked, "What is it that you want?"

"Do you have any problems with anybody in particular, such as creatures that average people would only read in books and mangas and watch on TV?" Thinking of Jin Kazama, he had to make sure this wasn't a scam, "Where are you from and who are you?"

Alexi smiled on the other end, _This guy's smart._ "I work in a classified agency that tracks down and experiments on these that I have spoken of. That is all I can tell you right now." Forrest then replied, "Then yes, I do."

"Anything else in particular?"

"What do you mean?"

The voice now turned stern, "Listen, a friend of yours has a classified item. It may be unlikely where you can find it, but let us know if you are able to reach it." He blinked and said, "I believe so. What is this that you want?"

"You'll know when you find it. One of our officers will come tomorrow evening to pick it up. Tell **no one** about this call. Just go and get it."

After the other end hung up, Forrest began to think real hard about what the caller had said. He had only one person in mind to go to.

"Thank you for coming with me, Forrest," Sahna smiled, "I had to give Jin some time to himself this evening." Forrest nodded, _Tell me about it._ He looked around the apartment to see anything out of the ordinary.

There wasn't. Not a trace. Was he wrong in assuming that there was something "classified" in this place? Sahna had excused herself to take a shower, which gave Forrest the time he needed. From the cabinets to the closets there was nothing. Even under the couch and behind the TV. "Where could this thing be?" he muttered.

"Forrest, if you're thirsty, there are some sodas in the fridge," she called from the bathroom. Forrest was almost struck dumb when he found out that he was really thirsty. As he did so, there was a glass vial of black liquid in the refrigerator door. It seemed out of the ordinary, but his tuition told him that this was it.

Casually, he grabbed a soda can and stuffed the vial into his jacket. "Did you find what you wanted?" He nodded and thanked her, "Yes, I did. I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing her cheek, Forrest left the apartment quieter than a stalker named Lee Chaolan.

When he was home, he called the number that was left on the caller ID. "Hello, it's me, Forrest Law." Alexi answered, "You did it that fast?"

"Where do you want me to meet your agent?"

"At the alley behind the gym. Come alone."

"Hello, this is detective Lei Wulong," the supercop answered his phone. "Hello officer, I have some news that will give you no choice but to go to New York. I had found a person involved with the suicide of that girl there. He has a vial of the serum that was used in the experimentations." The man's eyes widened, "What?! You serious?"

The other end laughed heartily, "Of course I am. His name is Jin Kazama. He will be at Central Park later this evening."

Dragunov was about to leave his plane when his phone rang, "Yes, Alexi?"

"This is not he, but I **will** help unify your project. If you must know why I called, avoid going near Central Park at all costs," the voice strolled on.

The Russian scoffed, "Why not?"

"Do you want that demon finding out that there is a rat in their group?" came the voice on the other end. Silence fell for a moment until the reply continued, "Lei Wulong will take him into custody. That will not allow him to possibly win the tournament and will also make him more vulnerable to attack when your SPETZNAZ buddies take him in for experimentation."

Sergei almost smiled, "Do you prefer to be left unnamed?"

"Of course, you find out who I am soon."

After a click, the end was dead. He hung up as he placed his hat on his head and called for a taxi. _Finally, the project can continue..._

Jin stood alone outside the restaurant as Sahna left through the front door. It was growing dark and the air was warm with the early summer. "Jin?"

The breeze combed through his black hair as he turned his face towards her. "Are you leaving already?" Sahna slowly smiled, "I was. You didn't have to go through the trouble to wait for me." Eyes almost clear and bright, Jin requested, "Do you care for a walk in the park?" She walked next to him and brushed the back of his had with hers as the wind was cold for a moment.

Central Park was beautiful, according to Sahna. The trees had their luscious green leaves that were ready to protect the already bloomed flowers and the insects that pollinated them. A pond glowed orange and red from the radiant setting sun. The sight was enticing. "How come you wanted to come here, Jin?" Sahna asked him as they stopped walking.

"I'm worried how things are going to turn out with the tournament," his voice gave a grave hush, "and I thought this might calm my nerves." She nodded, "I have to agree, Jin. This was what took away my paranoia that Heihachi had put on me for so long. I'm glad I could find somebody I could relate to." A faint smile was on the corner of his mouth at her remark; his presence didn't frighten her or entice her, but calmed her.

Closing his eyes, Jin felt had little worry about his inner demon now. It wasn't clawing at him this time, Sahna's fondness of him was true comfort. Despite what he was, human or demon, Jin knew that he was not alone. Stepping closer to Sahna, he replied, "I am too."

In the alley, Forrest stood staring at his watch. "Is he coming or was this just a sick joke?" A hearty chuckle came from the lightest opening as Dragunov tainted it with his cold eyes. "No joke. Did you retrieve it?" He handed the vial to the Russian, who smiled almost out of proportions.

"How is this about a supernatural occurrence?" Forrest asked as the SPETZNAZ officer began to walk away. Without stopping or looking back, Dragunov only said, "If you are in the tournament, you will find out then."

"Jin, tell me what's on your mind," Sahna insisted. Warm eyes and heart were evident enough when Jin enveloped his arms around her in a loving embrace. The cold air came again, but Jin was blocking it all from her. "Ever since I had lost my mother, no light came to me. You have brought it back and my curse is not stressing me so badly now. Thank you so much."

The puzzle was still far from finished, but Sahna understood that Jin had felt as though a burden was lifted from his shoulders. All that pain seemed to vanish.

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

It seemed awkward at first, but she pulled him closer. Her worries were gone too.

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare _

A thought came to her; it was about Forrest. "Jin, why does Forrest distrust you?" Solemnly, he answered, "He is one of the many that judged me for my lineage."

Sanha sighed, "He doesn't understand that we are still human."

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou_

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

His lips brushed against hers as the wind around them built up almost violently. The tenderness kept Sahna from letting go before another's voice pulled them apart.

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite _

"Jin Kazama, you are under arrest," Lei Wulong said as he pulled out is .4. Jin, who was shocked only said, "What did I do, officer?" This was a shock that Lei would arrest him; to all three of them. "I cannot say here, but I'm sorry this had to happen as much as you do."

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

The girl was astonished as Jin willingly let the cop handcuff him and take him away. "I don't understand this!" she cried, "You did nothing wrong!"

When they reached the car he told her, "I have faith that you can get me out. Fight for not only for Rikka but me. I'm sorry." The car then drove away as the velvet sky hung over Sahna as tears fell from her cheeks to the concrete sidewalk.

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite _

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite _

…)

Jen: This is probably the hardest chapter to write so far. Thank you all.


	9. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. Nothing, no Tekken or any music or movies. Capishe?

Jen: Hello readers, I've updated. I'd like to thank **Caligula II** and **Zetsumei-Dragunov** for reviewing. And for the rest of you, thanks for reading the last chapter.

XI: Race Against Time

The cold wind almost stung Sergei's face as he watched Lei's car haul Jin away to the closest airport. He smiled as he began to send a message to headquarters: Jin Kazama is going to be on his next flight to Japan. He will probably be in prison by tomorrow morning.

&

"How did you find out about me?" Jin asked as the two were taken through the terminal. Lei hesitated before answering him; it was hard to believe that someone like him would have been an accomplice, but Jin _was_ a Mishima, there was no way getting around to it. "It was an anonymous phone call," he whispered as the two boarded a plane, "so right now, we're going to wait until we get settled in Japan and get you a good lawyer." _And your mother would have been able to help clear things up with me...if she were alive..._

After a while, the hand-cuffs seemed to cut into his gloves and pressured his hands. They were almost numb by the time the plane took off. The supercop had to sit next to him for security purposes; which Jin had understood that Lei was pushing it by taking him on a local airline.

It was hard to think about how much was going on at a time: he befriended the only survivor from his own grandfather's experiments, helped Sahna overcome the shame of the loss of another innocent victim...and after falling for her, he was arrested for something that he was innocent of. Now...it was only up to fate to bring light to his current situation.

tt

When he had left the park and went onto a roof into the city once again, Raven called Wolf. "Hey man, what's up?" the blond asked in a relaxed tone. "Not good, kid. Jin Kazama's been arrested and I my tuition tells me that he's going to get deported back to Japan because he never was either an American or Australian citizen."

"Shit! How's the girl?"

"Bad news, dude. They were making out before he got arrested. The girl was almost in tears!" Wolf sighed, "Women...they always have to cry over crap like that." Raven snarled, "Hey, the man is _innocent_. I'm damn sure that that Dragunov had a hand in it. That bastard was looking for someone following Jin's exact description; the mark and every fucking thing."

"And?"

"I'll explain later," he continued, "get signed up for the next tournament, it'll be starting in less than a week."

"Okay, Raven. Wolf out."

"Raven, over and out."

_Dragunov, this time I'll get your sorry ass for this shit, even if it's the last thing I do!_

-I-I-

As she walked down the sidewalk alone, Sahna tried to keep focused on what Jin had meant before being driven away. Did he know that this was coming? Was Jin even as innocent as she had believed? _No, he _can't_ even be an accomplice to this. Jin was a victim of Heihachi's lust for power. If anything, he could _help_ in this case. Whoever did this will __**pay**_ She touched her lips softly as she remembered that he had kissed her only a few minutes before. He was so warm and gentle, unlike what Sahna had ever imagined.

When Sahna had finally made it to her apartment, all she could do was sit on the bed and continue her tears for the night; they were her only comfort for now until she had him back. At first, Sahna had felt _Philia_, but more as she thought about it, _Eros_ was reminding her of how Jin had felt about her.

The Following Day...

The restaurant was busier than ever in preparation for their soon-to-be "vacation." Forrest didn't get any more calls and he was completely ready for the tournament. When he had mentioned it to Sahna, she only took plates to the tables and never said a word.

Paul had noticed it too, as well as Jin's disappearance. When it was time for the break between lunch and dinner time, he was the one that spoke to her. "Hey Sahna, wanna just go with me on my bike? Maybe that'll cheer you up." She hesitantly agreed and the two had sped off on his black and silver _Harley_ _Davidson_.

(Flashback)

The rain kept pouring in torrents in the suburbs of Queens. Sahna's wounds still hadn't gotten a chance to completely heal, and there was no way to find shelter because she knew no English. Every article of clothing Sahna wore was soaked and almost doubled her weight and made her long hair a burden. With each step, it almost had an effect on her vision because Sahna could barely see anything; even the headlights coming from her front.

"Hey there! Do you need a ride?" a male voice called out. Sahna turned around, but couldn't understand what the man had just said. His appearance seemed intimidating, but his voice wasn't. Looking at her better, Paul could see that she was Japanese. He then restated what he had said earlier, but in _Nihongo_...

(End of Flashback)

"So what's got ya so depressed, Sahna?" he asked when the two had stopped at a fountain. Water misted into their faces to even out the warm sun. "It's not really what you think, Paul," she replied. Her eyes squinted to hold back the tears just thinking about Jin. Paul then said in a softer tone, "Is it about Jin Kazama?" Turning her face towards him, Sahna reluctantly nodded. "What happened?"

When she found the words, Sahna answered him, "He was arrested...for a crime that he didn't even commit. Right now, Jin's probably being hounded with questions from the press...because he's involved with the experiments that have been just been listed on Heihachi Mishima's charges." "So in other words, he's being charged with accessory to whatever Heihachi did?"

"And he didn't do anything wrong."

Paul stared at her. She was more than certain about this, but he didn't understand why. "I wish I could agree with you. When we get to Japan, we can use the remainder of the money to bail him out if we hafta. He's a good kid, really honest like his father. Kazuya's not the nicest guy in the world, but he'll never lie to ya unless it's to kill someone or save their life. He's weird that way."

It was like he had said, there was no way Sahna could have known that Jin had stolen a sample of the serum from the Zaibatsu lab. And Forrest knew, but didn't understand that Jin had intended to use it as evidence against his grandfather. Nobody knew, and it the truth was only going to be known later.

When they had all reached Japan, it was still a few days before the tournament would start. Paul took his bike and rode around on the highway. In the night, only the lights of the city and the vehicles around you helped you get around by sight. He stopped on the side for a snack until he heard another rev up behind him.

"Hey you!" Hwoarang said to him as he turned his bike off, "You're that American biker that's friends with the chef that looks like Bruce Lee, right?" Paul laughed, "Yeah, that's me. I'm Paul Phoenix, what's yours?" The red-head replied, "Hwoarang."

"What the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

"Korean."

"Seriously, dude? Are you affiliated with Jin Kazama in anyway?"

Hwoarang nodded, "Yeah I know Kazama." The latter added, "Then you know that he's been arrested." The red-headed Korean replied, "Really? I never thought the bastard would do anything to get behind bars. But to get back on what I wanted to say earlier: I want to race my bike against yours right here on the highway. The first one to get to the first exit wins."

Paul grinned, "Okay, pretty boy. I'll show you how we drive in New York."

The two had gotten on their bikes and started them underneath a street light. After the count of three, the two sped across the road like two speed-demons. Paul was not quite as fast as Hwoarang, but New York prepared him for roads like this. When he came up to a car behind him, Paul blinked twice and pulled it out of there to catch up. Hwoarang was on his tail, the exit in his sights. Unfortunately, a police car was close by.

Reaching the exit first, Hwoarang took a short cut to avoid the cop. Paul, whose bike had started sputtering, was caught. "Okay, bud. You're going with us. And we're impounding your motorcycle!" He cursed under his breath as he was driven to the penitentiary.

There, he had been given a new outfit; a pale green jumpsuit that almost made him puke thinking about how disgusting the tone was. Down the murderers row, Paul noticed the true American psycho, Brian Fury was laughing his ass of at the sight of the man with the cylinder-shaped blond hair. "Hey! What did you do to get in here? Get your bike impounded for crashing into the embassador?!"

A warden hit the bars of Brian's cell and yelled at him to quit. Shaking his head, Paul let the guards lead him to the cell in which he was going to stay. And lo and behold, his cell mate was none other than Jin Kazama!

"Paul...what did you do to get in here?" the young man asked. Paul scratched his head, "That's exactly what I was wanting to ask _you_. Sahna's been in tears for two days straight ever since they hauled you off." Jin ran a hand through his now tangled hair and shook his head in remorse. "How is she now?"

"She's more determined to win the tournament, that's for damn sure," the latter answered.

&

Entering the prison, the Sahna had requested to see Jin. She had sensed him there, as well as Paul. Forrest had wanted to talk to Paul as well. "Okay, miss. What is your name?"

"Mirakoshi Sahna."

The man went pale, "You want to...see him...after what he did to...you?" Marshall and Forrest were confused about what the guard was implying, but Sahna gave him a clear answer. "Yes, I want to see Kazama Jin. But I will tell you that I will witness at the trial to prove his innocence."

"You don't have to, Mirakoshi-san. Since you are a liable victim, you are able to free either one of your two imprisoned companions."

Jen: Well that's all folks. singing I wanta wish you a merry Christmas, I wanta wish you a merry Christmas. I wanta wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart...

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a happy New Year. AK47 fires until it's empty Haha, gotcha!


	10. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or anything trademarked. This site and many others wouldn't be here if everyone else owned such things.

Jen: Thank you all for waiting. School and many other things kept me from attending this fanfic as well as other things as well. This is chapter ten of this ongoing saga, or at least I think it should be right now, since we still have a ways to go. But here it is for your long wait. Read and enjoy.

X: Decisions, Decisions

"What is this guy talking about, Sahna? Victim of what?" Both men with her were confused and had a damn good reason for it. She sighed as her glance met Forrest's, "It's time that I told you the truth. The true reason for entering the tournament is that I was the only survivor of Heihachi's original ten that he experimented on. Rikka's death drove more anger towards Heihachi and motivated me even further. I came to America to escape my past and start over. But it's gotten worse than what I thought. So many innocent people have gotten involved that shouldn't have been...and I can't stand it!"

Gaping at her, Forrest couldn't believe he was hearing those words from Sahna from all people! Seeing a flash of gold in her eyes made him think twice. The man at the desk shook his head and asked Sahna calmly, "Do you need any time to make your decision?" Sahna nodded right off the bat.

"Sahna! Paul needs to be freed for the tournament!"

Narrowing the same eyes Forrest would be usually lost in turned gold as she spoke, "And what about Jin? Don't you know the hell he went through? Consider both of them, Forrest, I know how you're feeling about this... so I'm going to spend an hour each with both Jin and Paul. Is that okay with you, sir?" He nodded, "Of course, the minimum amount of time for your decision is three days. I advise you to take your time." She raised her eyebrows as she avoided eye-contact with anyone else in the room. _Three days?_

Marshall stayed out of the whole situation until he asked, "May my son and I visit Paul Phoenix while Sahna visits Jin Kazama?" Ringing two guards up, he winked, "Sure thing."

As they were led to the cells on the row in which the two men were imprisoned, they were suprised to see that Jin and Paul playing poker to pass the time. "What is it this time, kid?" The yokai grinned and held out his cards, "An all spade straight, Paul." Gonking himself in the head over another loss, Paul had no idea that Sahna, Forrest and Marshall were standing outside of the cell.

Jin's eyes lightened once he saw Sahna, "I'm glad you came." The blond man across from him was grinning from ear to ear, "Hey! You guys shouldn't have! What's the news?" Marshall replied, "Sahna gets to spend an hour with each of you. She's able to free one of you." Jin had noticed how the girl avoided his eyes, something no one else noticed. "I'm sorry I didn't mention my past to you before, Paul. The reason why I'm in this tournament is for revenge for what Heihachi did to me and the other nine; I was the survivor in his experiments."

"Don't cry over spilled milk, what's done is done," Paul shook it off, "Can't blame ya for it if it hurt ya that much, am I right?" Her eyes turned back to a chocolate brown again at his words, which made it harder to bend on one side of the fence or the other. Jin was innocent of his crime and completely aware (a/n: towards his pov, I guess) of what was going on, but Paul, although guilty of a minor crime was the one who found her and treated Sahna like she was the daughter he never had.

Looking over at Jin, Paul asked, "How much of this did you know?"

The young man answered him without much effort, "Almost all of it, except for who framed me. But I admit that I got careless and practically set myself up for it." Forrest did all he could to keep a straight face. At least nobody knew he was involved with it. So it was just best to stay out of it almost entirely.

…

"Good work, Dragunov. But apparently we have some bad news."

The Russian spoke into his cell phone, "What is it now, Alexi?"

"I managed to hack into the security system and the files where they keep the prisoners where they're holding the Kazama half-breed. They found that girl, the one that survived Heihachi's experiments."

"And?"

"She can possibly free him."

Ice blue eyes were narrow and would have pierced the gaze of someone else if he were looking at someone. With a low growl in his throat, Sergei asked, "Are you sure?"

Alexi pulled up a video from the security camera that was the most direct to Jin's cell. "About 50%. There's another guy that she cares about, too."

"Either way, we need to get Jin alive for research. This is our best chance now."

"Just give me the time and place."

…

Heihachi sat in his office and as usual, deleting hate mail from tabloids and newspapers about his scandal. He had to take thirty minute breaks between them because there were so many to reply to, even if it was simply "No Comment" on practically all of them.

He looked at the Yahoo! main page and couldn't believe his eyes. One of the headlining stories was not of him… but of someone he knew.

_Mishima Zaibatsu Heir Incarcerated_

Looking at the photo shot with the story was his own grandson, the old man couldn't help but read more. "I knew that boy would slip up and get himself thrown in jail for something…" Heihachi muttered with a wicked smile. Clicking the link, he read further.

_Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima and grandson of Heihachi Mishima has recently been arrested with links to the experiments that his grandfather, the current head, is being accused of. However, the alleged last remaining survivor of those horrific experiments insists on his innocence and she quotes: "I will not rest until I find the one who accuses this innocent man of being an accomplice to what had happened to me and the others. Jin is nothing like his grandfather and does not deserve such accusations."_

Heihachi almost wanted to laugh. So the girl was finally going to bring herself to the press. He didn't need for them to say her name; the old man already knew. Everything. But why was she trying to free Jin? Shouldn't her blood react to his negatively? After all, that was Ogre's blood running through her veins.

…

"How have you been since you got here, Jin?"

The two sat outside in the yard where there was a basket ball court and tables. He forced a smile sitting across from Sahna. "Not all that bad. The cots aren't too comfortable and the food is nowhere near as good as yours. But at least nobody challenged me or Paul to a fight yet, so I could be worse." Sahna wanted to giggle at his wry humor if his eyes weren't so lost. He was the same everywhere else, but the look in those pools of chocolate had something missing in them… or maybe something that hadn't existed began to emerge. Just like when he kissed her at Central Park before being incarcerated shortly afterwards. "I still can't believe you're being accused of something this horrible…"

Jin took her hand and his face stiffened, almost frightening her. "I'm not completely innocent, Sahna. Before I left Japan, I took a vial from the Zaibatsu lab and kept it hidden. That may be why… someone must have gotten my fingerprints or a hair sample, something from there. Tracing someone with the devil gene isn't too difficult. Kazuya and I are the only ones with it." Sahna's dark eyes widened in astonishment. Why was he just telling her this?

"What did this vial have in it?"

His eyes averted to the side, "Whatever Heihachi injected you and the others with. I don't know why, but he still has some of it in there. Plenty to do another test if he wanted to."

"But you don't know what it is? What the substance is?"

"Ogre's blood."

The two looked towards the source of the voice. Jin flinched and Sahna knew who the man was by appearance alone. Kazuya stood in the middle of the prison yard facing them with a stern look in his obsidian and crimson eyes.

. . .

Jen: That's it for now. It's not as long as I wanted to but this'll have to do for now and I'll update as often as I can. Writer's block is sooooo annoying. Review plz, and flames are welcome.


End file.
